


It's Going To Take A Lot

by TheRoarOfAtlas



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ridiculously sappy, Wrestle AU: Wolf Packing, You see what I did there, feelings with porn, holy hell this got long, home for christmas trope, title taken from Toto's 'Africa', truck stop trope, wwe 25 days of chrismuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoarOfAtlas/pseuds/TheRoarOfAtlas
Summary: (For toxicpop's 25 Days Of Chrismuts over on Tumblr.)Kimberly has been stuck at this stop for what feels like forever, until one night her luck finally changes. [Alternate Universe]
[x-posted to Tumblr, as always]Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

_December, 1989_

 

 

It was a quiet night. As it should be, most of her clientele were home with their families. She’d been warned that the week of Christmas was always a bit touch and go as far as business was concerned, but that didn’t stop her from getting cleaned up and hanging around outside in the cold like usual.

 

She would have given _anything_ to be safe and warm with her family. Tears stung at her eyes for a moment. She hadn’t seen her parents or siblings in months. They were probably worried sick about her.

 

The loud rumbling engine of a Peterbilt distracted her from her sad musings, and she watched a rig she’d never seen before pull up to the gas station, convenience store and garage. It was black with chrome trim, and a logo on the side that looked like a snarling wolf. Red flames tapered down the hood and large white teeth had been affixed to the grillwork.

 

One of the other truckers that frequented this stop worked for the same company, 'Wolf Packing And Shipping' or something like that. He was a decent enough guy, if a little greasier, and always had a short, handmade survey for her to fill out before anything else happened. He had winked at her and told her to call him 'Razor' when she climbed into his truck for the first time. Despite his scary name, he was one of the few that were gentler with her.

 

The cab creaked and groaned as the driver stepped out, making a few groaning noises of his own. He twisted back and forth, shook his legs and then walked around the front of the truck. He didn’t seem to notice she was there; he headed right past her and yanked open the door to the convenience store. He was a _very_ tall man, six foot eleven if the ruler by the door was anything to go by. He was wearing a black trucker cap with his long ponytail threaded through the opening in the back, and a heavy black leather jacket that said _Big Daddy Cool_ in blocky script.

 

Fifteen minutes went by and he was still inside, jawing with the owner. Two more trucks had pulled up in the meantime, and she was fairly certain the night was about to get busy. With one last melancholy thought of her parents, she stepped off the curb and started heading for the latest rig to pull in.

 

Her mother always said everything happened for a reason, and her dad had always told her that if she stayed tough (and positive), things would work out for the best. It was hard to remember sometimes that it was only a few more hours. Only a few more nights like this. Unless Vince raised the price on her repairs.

 

Again.

 

The door to the convenience store was shoved open so hard it slammed against the plate glass window out front, rattling it violently. She flinched at the sharp yell of “ _hey!_ ”, turning back towards the store.

 

It was the large trucker, the one with the black jacket. He looked fit to be tied, boots thundering through the thin layer of snow on the ground as he made a beeline for her.

 

She froze, unsure of what to do. Looking at the store window, she saw Vince cupping his nose and shaking his fist angrily after the trucker. _Oh no_. “Please-” she began, taking a step backwards.

 

The tall man didn’t pay her any mind, quickly slinging a heavy arm around her shoulders and all but dragging her along with him towards his truck. “You're with _me_ , sweetheart. You ever gotten a white Christmas before?” he asked loudly, winking down at her afterwards. Then out of the side of his mouth he added, “I’m getting you out of here. Your ship has come in.”

 

_I’m getting you out of here_. Her eyes widened. “But-”

 

“No buts. I promise I’m not going to hurt you. You need to hurry up and get in the cab before the guys that just got here notice something's wrong. There’s nothing inside that you need, right?” he continued, still in that low tone.

 

She instantly thought of her car, her pride and joy, her first real 'responsible adult' purchase, then shook her head slowly, still trying to process his words. _I’m getting you out of here_. “How do you know?” she asked softly, making him roll his eyes.

 

“Vince made me an offer. That pri-- _jerk_.” he snarled, unlocking the passenger side of his truck and giving her a leg up into the cab. “I warned him about doing that flesh-peddling bullshit while I’m still breathing.” He slammed the door shut behind her and she watched in the rear view mirror as he walked leisurely around the back of the truck, probably for a circle check.

 

“I’ve been here for almost four months.” she blurted out when he vaulted into the driver’s seat.

 

His head jerked around so hard his ponytail slapped his cheek, and he gave her a horrified look. “Jesus Christ, kid. What are you, a runaway?”

 

“I was on a road trip. My car broke down. Vince towed it here for me, but the amount that he wanted me to pay was…it was a lot more than what I had. He said that I could work it off.” She rubbed her hands together and huddled down into the seat as he started the rig. “The phone is in his office, and it's always locked unless he's in there. Otherwise I would have gotten in contact with the police. Nobody...none of the other guys would...y-you're the first person to, um...”

 

The large trucker whom she had _no_ reason to trust peeled his leather gloves off, tossing them into her lap. “Put those on. There’s a blanket behind the seat, too. You must be f-- _frigging_ cold.”

 

She hesitated for a second, then tugged the gloves on. They were lined with a heavy, fleecy material and were _definitely_ too big. But they were so warm. “Where are you taking me? You…you’re not going to kill me, are you? I promise, I'll be good. I won't scream o-or anything. The other woman said-”

 

“Jesus H _fucking_ Christ,” he swore as he pulled back onto the highway with a loud blast of the horn, “there’s more of you?”

 

“Not…anymore. I hope she’s safe now. She told me I needed to be careful about whose truck I got into. Because…because sometimes you guys…kill us.” Her voice trailed off to almost nothing as she realized that maybe saying that _directly_ to this man’s face was a bad idea.

 

He shook his head, making a disgusted noise. “I should have broken Vince’s skull.” He reached down to tinker with the defrost sliders for a minute. “Listen to me, okay? I've done some sh--stuff I'm not proud of in my...let's say _impetuous_ youth. Not that I'm that old now, but...hell, I'm not out to _murder_ anybody. The point is, where the heck do you live?”

 

“I-I live in New York state. U-upper. Upper New York state.” she stammered, more than a little terrified as he grunted something under his breath and stretched over her to the glove box. He rummaged around for a second, finally dragging out a battered road atlas. The cover said nineteen eighty-eight, but it looked more like it was from _fifty_ years prior instead of one.

 

“Get me your address in the magic book and I'll get you home for Christmas, alright? I'm between loads anyhow.” The brief smile that he gave her warmed her inside and out. “No reason for you to spend the holidays at a greasy truck stop, hawking to whoever comes in. Guys get flat-out miserable this time of year.”

 

Tears welled up in her eyes as she fumbled with the atlas. “Why...why are you doing this?”

 

“What's your name, sweetheart?” he asked instead of answering her question.

 

“I-I'm Kimberly.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Kimberly.” A large hand was offered, and she took it cautiously after a minute. “I'm Diesel.”

 

…

 

She fell asleep at some point, the adrenaline from her escape having worn off and left her exhausted. She'd never slept in any of the trucks before, usually all too eager to escape and not keen on possibly being murdered in her sleep.

 

She woke up wrapped in a thin blanket that she didn't remember pulling over herself, as well as an _enormous_ , tattered Christmas cardigan. The truck was still rattling along, shifting beneath her in a rocking motion, and the sun was weakly trying to force its way through the early morning clouds.

 

“Morning.” said a deep voice. Kimberly jumped about a foot, making her seatbelt rattle quietly. Across from her, Diesel chuckled. “Easy, just me. You passed out around two. How you feeling?”

 

“Tired. A little hungry.” she answered honestly. Then, after a second she asked, “How are you, Mr. Diesel?”

 

He raised one side of his lips in a lazy approximation of a smirk. “ _Mr._ Diesel, huh? The _manners_ on you. I'll get some rest in a little while, Kimberly. Don't you worry.” Diesel cleared his throat, squinting through the windshield. “You said you were at that stop for four months, yeah?”

 

“Yes.” Kimberly felt a little nauseous. _Four months. Gone_. “I...I hope my family is alright.” she finally said.

 

Diesel snorted. “Hell, they're probably worried sick. Never mind _them_ , here's hoping that _you're_ alright. The first stop we find, I'm gonna' see if they have a working phone. You can give them a call, let them know you're alive.” A heavy sigh issued from him. “Playing the Lollipop Lane game is dangerous as hell. I can only imagine the shit you've dealt with. Which brings me to another important question, is it going to make you uncomfortable if I'm sleeping in the truck and you're in the truck? I can try to find a f-- _frigging_...motel or something.” he offered, sounding nervous. “I mean, there's a partition and stuff between my bunk and the cab, if that helps?”

 

Kimberly's stomach flip-flopped. She didn't know this man. It was entirely possible that he was just toying with her, preying on her desire to escape so he could lure her in.

 

The blanket draped over her slid towards the floor, and she hastily grabbed the sweater before it met the same fate. Diesel stretched a hand down without looking, catching the blanket and tugging it back up across her lap. It was a simple gesture; subconscious. “It's chilly in here. Helps me stay awake.” he grunted by way of explanation, cracking the knuckles of his right hand against his jaw. “If it's warm, all I want to do is sleep. Usually I ride along with the windows down, but uh. Yeah.”

 

Her fingers twisted through one of the many holes in the sweater. “I...I should be alright. I don't think you'll hurt me. Thank you for asking, though. You...it's really nice of you to ask.” she replied hesitantly.

 

He just made a scoffing sound, and when Kimberly glanced quickly at him she noticed he was a little red in the face. Taking an _incredible_ chance, she reached over and put her hand on his leg. “I'm serious.” Her voice was more sure now. “Thank you.”

 

“Don't thank me for treating you like a damn person, Kimberly.” Diesel's hand closed over her own for a minute, squeezing her gloved fingers gently. It felt wonderful to be touched without any sort of anticipation, without waiting for the barked order to get out of her clothes. She tried to ignore it. It wouldn't do her any good if she went into this situation lulled from the starting gate, no matter how kind he was. He was speaking again. “There's a stop coming up in a few miles. It's a rougher place, but you're with me. Shouldn't be any problems.”

 

She shrank back in her seat, and he seemed to understand that something was wrong. “If you want, I can head in alone. I'll lock up the truck so no one can get in and you can hide in the bunk?” Diesel offered. “This stop _does_ have a shower, though. I mean! I'm not saying you smell or anything, but I know Vince isn't the cleanest son of a bi--uh, he isn't the cleanest and I'm sure you'd like a hot shower. Make you feel a little more human.”

 

Kimberly chewed her lower lip as she thought. “I don't have any other clothes though. And Vince charged twelve dollars for the shower at his stop. I have...” she paused, digging through her threadbare jeans for her wallet. “I have ten dollars. But I need this so I can get some food and call home, I-”

 

“Okay whoa, slow the hell down.” Diesel held up a hand. “First problem first. No clothes. That one's easy. I just did laundry at the stop before Vince, so I'll loan you some gear.”

 

“But-”

 

“Second problem,” Diesel carried on like she hadn't spoken, “paying for the shower, phone call and food. I'm in need of a shower myself. Was gonna' do it at Vince's, but any stop will fu- _frigging_ do. Phone call is easy. I've got an ashtray full of nickels and dimes that you can swap for some quarters. Food? Sh- _shoot_ , you don't exactly look like you can beat my appetite-”

 

“Why do you keep _doing_ that?” she managed to interrupt. “I'm twenty-four years old and I've been working at a _truck stop_ for four months, I'm pretty sure I can handle you swearing around me.”

 

“Hey, it's _because_ you were working at a truck stop that I'm cooling it, sweetheart.” Diesel snapped. “You've been dealing with fucking lowlifes. Last thing I want is you lumping my huge, sexy self in with them, shit.”

 

Kimberly couldn't help her giggle, and Diesel grinned ruefully after a minute. “Yeah, that whole 'censor' thing wasn't working so great for me. But hell, you can't say I didn't try, right?” he pointed out, glancing over at her as she kept laughing. “Sure sure, mock my well-meaning heart. I see how it is.”

 

“Oh God, my stomach hurts.” she gasped, wiping at her eyes. It felt like it had been ages since she'd laughed.

 

Diesel leaned over and ruffled her hair teasingly, putting on his blinker.

 

…

 

Loaning her some gear turned into a bit of a project. Everything that Diesel had was...well, Diesel-sized, and while Kimberly was an average-size woman, she still came nowhere near being able to fit into his clothes.

 

“Okay, alright, new plan.” Diesel said finally while she sifted through his collection of pullover sweatshirts. He seemed to have a real affinity for the colors red and black. “You're just gonna' have to streak.”

 

“Oh no, absolutely not!” she squeaked, looking up and realizing he was joking when he winked at her. The last sweatshirt in the pile was teal, and even larger than all the other ones before it. It proudly stated ' _Detroit ADVENTURE CITY_ ' in a postcard-style logo across the front. Kimberly hummed thoughtfully, tucking a lock of blonde hair that fell in her face back behind her ear. “If I wear this...I mean let's face it, none of your pants are going to fit me in this _lifetime_. It's long enough to cover me, at least.”

 

“Yeah but you can't go walking around in there with no pants on, Kimberly. Hang on, I might have a clean pair of workout sweats.” He rummaged around in a cabinet over the bunk. “You're gonna' be freezing.”

 

“Better freezing than filthy.” she retorted, “I'd love to burn this bra and underwear, not that you needed to know that.”

 

Diesel made a choking noise. “Feisty thing, aren't you? Surprised you didn't pop Vince in the nose yourself.” he managed to get out, tossing her a pair of black sweatpants.

 

“Vince was much bigger and stronger than me.” Kimberly said. “My situation was already bad. I didn't want to make it worse.”

 

“Look I...I don't have anything really as far as underwear goes, Kimberly. I'm a boxers kinda' guy. I _do_ have some undershirts a buddy of mine gave me; they're too small so you're welcome to them.” He seemed nervous again. “That way if you actually _do_ want to at least ditch your bra, you've got some backup. And the boxers will be big but...I mean, it's better than nothing, right?”

 

She took him up on the offer and now, half an hour later and scrubbed pink, she sat on the bench beside the shower door and leafed through a magazine while Diesel took his turn getting cleaned up. She had to keep pushing the sleeves up on the sweatshirt, she wasn't sure if she had tied the sweatpants tight enough, and her stomach was growling loudly. Despite all of this, she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

 

She was going _home_. She was going to see her family again. She would be able to spend Christmas with them.

 

Her eyes flicked up when a shadow passed over the magazine page, and her breath caught in her throat. It was one of the regulars from Vince's stop, a mountain of a man with leathery skin and piercing blue eyes. Right now though, he looked like he'd seen a ghost. “The hell are you doing out _here_ , Kimmy? I thought you had to-” He gestured vaguely with the arm that held his toothbrush and towel. “Pick up some new customers or something?”

 

Kimberly got to her feet, hastily dropping the magazine on the bench beside her as she prepared to run. “N-no, Mr. Hogan. I'm-”

 

The shower door opened behind her, and a set of arms wrapped around her midsection. His facial hair tickled her skin and she _almost_ squealed. “Hey there, sweetheart. Miss me?” Diesel crooned in her ear, nuzzling her neck afterwards and hissing, “ _play along_.”

 

Kimberly relaxed, a little surprised that he had come to her rescue. It wasn't like Diesel _needed_ to, Hogan had never really been unreasonable. Very businesslike, in and out was how he preferred her. Her fists clenched. _I hate that I know how he_ _ **prefers**_ _me_.

 

“How's it going, Hulk?” Diesel greeted the other man nonchalantly, unaware of the internal struggle happening beside him.

 

Hogan shook his head. “I shoulda' known. Vince had a busted nose, and you're the only bleeding-heart _idiot_ around who would take this girl's bait. No offense, Kimmy.”

 

“Gag me with a spoon.” Kimberly growled under her breath, making Diesel's mouth curve into a smirk against her neck. Her heart started beating a little quicker. Diesel hadn't put his hair back up in the ponytail yet. The damp brown locks draped heavily over her shoulder, brushing her skin. He smelled clean. He felt warm and solid.

 

_Safe_.

 

She took advantage of the moment to press herself closer to his chest. Diesel stiffened for a second, his grip tightening on her hips. “Well, I'm not gonna' keep you from your shower, Hollywood.” His voice sounded strained. “We were just leaving anyway, weren't we Kimberly?”

 

Kimberly nodded, squeaking in surprise when Diesel hoisted her up with one arm. She wrapped her thighs around his hips on reflex, not wanting to be dropped. Hogan huffed in annoyance after them as Diesel left the shower area.

 

“Your pants were slipping.” Diesel grunted in her ear, and to her horror she only just then realized that his hand was on her bare hip. “Figured the last thing you wanted was him seeing you half-naked. I assume you went commando. Feels like it, anyhow.” he continued, arching his eyebrow and snapping the sagging waistband of the sweatpants.

 

“Oh my God.” Kimberly buried her burning face in the hollow between his neck and shoulder, absolutely mortified.

 

“I'm just _teasing_. I haven't reached the point where I can tell if a lady's wearing panties or not, unless there's a _real_ short skirt involved.” Diesel set her down before they reached the convenience store. “Let's get you straightened out.” he said quietly, kneeling to fight with the knot on the sweatpants. “I know, I'm an asshole for knotting my sweats ties. I'm paying for it now though.”

 

“H-hey, I can do that myself!” Kimberly protested, swatting his hands away. She wasn't sure if her blush would ever calm down, but it _definitely_ wasn't going to if he stayed on his knees in front of her, looking up at her like _that_ \--

 

“You okay? You're a little flushed, Kimberly.” Diesel sounded worried, pressing the back of his hand to her forehead when he stood. “Did Hogan...did you and him uh...” he paused awkwardly, taking his hands off her. “Y'know what, it's really none of my business.”

 

Kimberly nodded her head. For whatever reason her throat seemed to close up and she could barely get out a, “yes, we did.” What did it matter? It was done. Over and done. She could put it behind her. She was going _home_.

 

“Jesus Christ.” Diesel seemed at a loss for words, raking a hand through his hair. “He didn't...he didn't _hurt_ you, did he?” he asked finally. There was an odd edge to his voice that made her stomach try to tie itself in knots. “Guy's old enough to be your fucking _father_ , I--”

 

“I did what I had to.” she interrupted softly. “Please, I don't want to talk about it.”

 

“Of course. I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't...shit. I'm sorry.” Diesel fell silent, digging his fingers into his hair to snag it all back from his face. He busied himself with making his ponytail.

 

Kimberly's stomach rumbled embarrassingly loud in the stillness between them and Diesel cracked a weak grin at the noise.

 

“So...you feel like pizza slices, or a greasy burger and some fries?”

 

…

 

Clean and fed, Diesel appeared to be having trouble keeping his eyes open. Upon unlocking the cab of the truck he hoisted Kimberly inside with a grunt, closed the door behind him and promptly flopped down half-on, half-off of his bunk. “Gotta' sleep now, Kim'rly. Gotta' do it.” he mumbled into the blanket, fighting with the laces on his boots. “So tired.”

 

“Here, hang on.” Kimberly felt a wave of sympathy for the man. He'd driven all through the night with her, and God only knew how long he'd been driving _before_ he reached Vince's stop. She knelt down beside the bed and started helping him untie his boots. After shucking his heavy boots Diesel stood and wiggled his jeans off, folding them messily and dropping them on the floor. He snapped Kimberly the _laziest_ salute she'd ever seen and then unceremoniously tucked himself into the bunk.

 

After a minute he reached back out and whacked his hand down onto a... _very_ used boombox that was secured to the floor with Velcro, fumbling to find the play button for a second before finally pressing it and heaving a heavy sigh of contentment.

 

Kimberly barely kept from laughing out loud at how ridiculous the situation was. Here she was, fresh off a four month stint where she was _required_ to be in and out of truck bunks in a vain bid for her freedom and yet, the _one_ man who offered her a rescue had no interest in her climbing into bed with him whatsoever. It was...funny in a sad way.

 

She moved back to the cab of the truck, pushing down the lock on the door and making herself comfortable in the passenger seat. She tucked the thin blanket over her legs and then wrapped the king-sized Christmas sweater around her shoulders, cocooning herself snugly.

 

A song, so soft she almost didn't hear it, wound through the silence of the cab. Her blue eyes widened as she instantly recognized the tune. Her mother would play the tape sometimes while she did housework, singing along to the songs.

 

“ _Many times, I wished you were here, through the velvet shadows of my dreams..._ ”

 

Kimberly blinked back tears and she ducked down further into the seat, rubbing at her eyes. She could almost hear her mother's voice, could feel her dad hugging her tight like he always did when she came home...

 

“ _Kimbles! Mom made spaghetti again, you know what that means!_ ” Her father, Daniel, would say with a grin. “ _Your old man gets to have spaghetti sandwiches tomorrow!_ ”

 

“ _Ugh, me too_.” Jeff, the youngest of the children at ten, would always gripe about the food. No matter what it was. It could be Pizza and Ice Cream Sundae Night and the boy would still complain.

 

“ _Can't I stay over at Shirley's house? At least_ _ **her**_ _parents don't make weird food like baked spaghetti sandwiches_.” Amy, middle child and in the unfortunate position of being fourteen and having to constantly suffer through strange meals, spent most of her nights at the houses of different friends.

 

Kimberly's mother, Anne, was short and on the round side. She _looked_ like a mother, and acted like one too. She was full of patience, advice and the occasional spatula to your ass if you weren't behaving. She would scrub pans in the sink for Kimberly to dry and sing along to _Just Tell Me You Love Me_ , “ _Let this time not be borrowed, let it be ours to share..._ ” Kimberly's father usually ended up with his arms wrapped around his wife, tugging her away from the sink to dance with him and rest her head on his chest.

 

_God, I miss you all so much_ , Kimberly thought wistfully as she drifted off.

 

…

 

“Do you...do you always listen to that tape when you sleep?” Kimberly asked shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear as Diesel yawned and stretched, twisting back and forth. Night had fallen while they slept, stars popping out as white pinpricks against the sky.

 

Diesel glanced down at her, shaking his hair back over his shoulders and redoing his ponytail. “Nah, I have a couple different ones I bounce back and forth between. Why, did it keep you up?”

 

“No! No, it reminded me of home, is all.” She twiddled her fingers in her lap. A large, warm hand gently cupped her chin and raised her face. Diesel looked very serious.

 

“I’m sorry the phone at this stop was busted. One more sleep and I’ll have you home, I promise. Scout's honor, okay? I'm not making you deal with a truck stop Christmas. Lot of miserable, grody old fuckers and a _lot_ of drinking.” he grumbled. “Everyone whining about the fact that they’re not with their families and all that shit. They don’t _have_ to take the loads. Single assholes like me will take holiday shifts. They just don’t want to give up the money in exchange for family time.”

 

Kimberly was silent, confused at his irritation. Diesel grimaced and removed his hand from her chin. “Sorry. This time of year was…it’s rough.” he said quietly. “You don’t need all that bullshit. So uh. I’m gonna’ get you home, okay?”

 

“H-how many truck stop Christmases have you dealt with?” Kimberly had never spent a Christmas away from home. Truthfully, the fact that she’d missed _Thanksgiving_ crushed her. Her family was her world.

 

Diesel just winced and shook his head. “More than enough, that’s how many. Let’s get on the road.”

 

The night wore on, fast food joints and exits whizzing by. Diesel seemed hell bent on keeping his promise. It still confused Kimberly that he was taking this so seriously. After all, she was essentially a stranger to him. Curiosity got the best of her and she took advantage of the time spent in the cab to study him, thinking up theories to explain his interest. Everything from her being mistaken for a rogue spy to him being her long-lost soulmate crossed her mind and she kept herself entertained for hours while the truck cruised along, each idea more crazy than the next.

 

Diesel obviously knew he was being watched, whipping his head to the side and catching her staring on more than one occasion. All he did in response was give her that lazy half-smirk, though. He didn't really seem to care one way or another how she got her kicks.

 

“What’s the first thing you’re going to do when you get home, Kimberly?” he asked, finally breaking the silence between them and interrupting her contemplation about him _possibly_ being an alien, à la _Earth_ _Girls_ _Are_ _Easy_.

 

“Oh God, I’m gonna’ hug the _hell_ out of my little brother and sister.” she said firmly, smiling when he grinned.

 

“You really love your family, huh?” Diesel almost sounded sad.

 

“Of course. We’re really tight knit, even though I’m the oldest by around ten years.” She sobered, her voice quieting. “I’ve missed them so much. I seriously can’t thank you en--”

 

A small car slowly pulling onto the highway nearly met its end in the grille of Diesel’s rig and the tall man threw an arm out across Kimberly’s chest, slamming her back against her seat with a firm hand. “ _Shit!_ ” Diesel yelled, white-knuckling his other hand on the steering wheel to keep the rig steady while he applied the brakes. “Move it or wait until I go past you, motherfucker! Jesus _fuck!_ ”

 

“-Oof.” Kimberly gasped. Diesel’s hand in her collarbone had done a _very_ good job of keeping her from cracking her head against the control panel, and was continuing to do an excellent job of keeping her from breathing.

 

Diesel yanked his hand back like he’d been burned, muttering, “Sorry. Reflex. Are you okay?”

 

She coughed, sucking in a breath or two. “Yep. Good.”

 

“Jesus.” Diesel groaned. “Shit. _Shit_. I hate that so much.” He cracked his knuckles shakily against his jaw, pulling an annoyed face when the car in front of him maintained its sluggish pace. “Okay, _buddy_.” he growled, re-positioning himself in his seat. “Either you get moving or...air horn?” he asked, and it took Kimberly a second to realize that he was talking to her.

 

“Oh! Um, won't that scare him?”

 

“He could have ended up underneath my truck if I was more tired. I don't really give a shit.” Diesel's smirk took on a _decidedly_ mischievous tilt. “You want to hop into my lap and pull my horn?”

 

“I'm _pretty_ sure that's illegal. I'm not supposed to be unbuckled while you're driving.” Kimberly pointed out, startled to realize that she was blushing at his proposal. She was even more startled to realize that the idea appealed to her. Diesel shrugged, shaking his head and reaching up to gesture at the air horn cord.

 

“Alright, you're in charge of making a funny face as we go past him. You think you can handle that?”

 

“That's _mean_ -!”

 

“Kimberly, you been stuck at a truck stop for four months. I think you've earned the right to be a little mean to an asshole on the highway. I'm going to pass him and you'd better pull _some_ gnarly grimace, got it co-pilot?” Diesel's grin was infectious. She couldn’t help smiling back after a second. “Besides, either you make a face or I have to lean over you to flip him off. Pretty sure that’s more dangerous than having you in my lap. For that guy, anyway.” he reasoned.

 

“Alright, alright.” She sat up a little straighter in the seat, smushing her face against the window and opening her mouth.

 

Diesel’s laugh was as deep as his voice and he slapped his knee. “You got it, _perfect_. Hold that pose. Time to shift.”

 

The truck lurched forward after he flicked his blinker for the briefest of seconds, then his hand raised again to grab the horn cable. “Ready? First one’s the warning. Second one is just for fun.”

 

The blast was muffled in the cab but still loud enough to make Kimberly jump. She saw the driver of the car look up, startled. “Passing.” Diesel said calmly, like he wasn’t coaxing the truck over seventy.

 

Kimberly wiggled her face against the glass, sticking her tongue out and making the man in the car beside them swerve when he finally saw her.

 

The second time Diesel blew the horn he hung onto the cord for a good ten seconds, clearly doing his best to get his point across. The man in the car flipped them off as they pulled past him and then in front of him. Kimberly couldn’t stop laughing and Diesel joined in after a minute, giving her a high-five. “Hell, I could get used to that sound.” He sighed, settling back down in his seat.

 

“What?” Kimberly asked, startled.

 

He waved a hand. “Nothing, forget about it. Just thinking out loud.” Diesel cleared his throat awkwardly, squaring his shoulders. “We got another fifty miles or so before the next stop. That’ll be breakfast and naptime. After that we’re in the home stretch, Kimberly. You’ll be home on Christmas Day.” He reached his hand over and she took it after a second. “I promise.”

 

…

 

The next stop barely warranted being called that. It was a ramshackle convenience store at best, with a single diesel pump out front. The most impressive thing about it was the size of the parking area, already littered with six rigs and their respective trailers.

 

“Doesn’t look like anyone’s here at the moment that we have to worry about. Let’s get some breakfast.” Diesel climbed out of the cab, leaving his heavy leather jacket on the seat, and bent over with a groan, rotating his hips experimentally. “Damn, I’m only fucking thirty. Starting to move like I’m eighty. I need a new seat.” he mumbled to himself.

 

Kimberly paused mid-way through getting out of the passenger side, her eyes widening a little. _I thought he was way older than me!_ “You’re only thirty?” she asked after he did his circle check.

 

“Yep.” Diesel held the door of the store open for her. “Thirty years. And seven of those years have been spent in one truck or another.”

 

“How many years have you been with Wolf Packing?” Kimberly queried, wrinkling her nose at the meager selection of canned food and bags of potato chips.

 

“I’ve been with them for three years now. That’s where I got my nickname.” He hooked a thumb over his shoulder, gesturing at the back of his sweatshirt.

 

There was a ridiculously well-stocked wall of cooler doors all the way on the other side of the store, full of different beers. Kimberly spotted a lone door with a Coca Cola logo on it at the end of the run, bottles of what were hopefully water and soda illuminated with a dingy yellow light. The bell over the door to the outside jangled again.

 

She tugged on what she _thought_ was Diesel’s arm, pointing and turning to ask him if she could get a drink. But it wasn’t Diesel who she’d grabbed. The trucker that glared back at her obviously didn’t have Diesel’s... _sweet_ temperament. Her eyes strayed to the red 'broken heart' applique on his cowboy hat and she swallowed hard. “Oh! Oh I’m so sorry, I didn’t…” Kimberly’s voice died in her throat as she heard the squeak of sneakers behind her.

 

A heavy hand landed on her shoulder. “Aren’t you a little _far_ from home, Kimmy?” The voice was familiar, unfortunately.

 

Kimberly couldn’t help the shudder that ran through her body. She’d been warned about getting into anything involving Helmsley by the other woman at Vince’s stop. The truckers had called her 'Madusa'. When Kimberly had gotten up the guts to ask what her real name was, she was met with nothing but a sad smile from the older woman.

 

“ _I know he's young, and he looks harmless compared to a lot of the others. Do_ _**not**_ _make eye contact with him. Do_ _ **not**_ _get into his truck. Girls tend to…not come back when they hang out with him,_ ” Madusa had said quietly to Kimberly one night as they watched the rigs roll in. Hunter’s was a huge, matte gold Mack with a crossed shovel and hammer logo on the cab doors. He seemed to be doing remarkably well for himself, despite his young age. “ _Vince won’t do anything, though. So it continues. Why would he care, anyways? It's not exactly like he can go to the police about it._ ”

 

Hunter had rarely paid either of them any mind and Kimberly had been intensely grateful for that fact, especially when Madusa never came back one night. She’d hoped with all her heart that the other woman was safe, even while Vince grilled her about her disappearance.

 

It seemed her luck had finally run out, though. So close to home and yet so far away.

 

_Where did Diesel go?_ She wondered frantically.

 

“Vince mentioned that some shithead had nabbed his girl. I didn't expect you to have ended up all the way out here though, _Kimmy_.” Hunter's grip tightened, fingers digging painfully into her skin beneath the baggy sweatshirt. “Who was it that swiped you, little girl? I was looking forward to finally getting some playtime with you when we stopped by. Better late than never, I guess.” His smile was unpleasant, more like he was baring his teeth.

 

Kimberly kept her mouth shut and focused on the cracked floor tiles beneath her worn sneakers. The clerk at the register was pointedly ignoring the scene, flipping through a magazine and chewing her gum loudly. Clearly this wasn't the first time she'd witnessed harassment.

 

“Well Kimmy? You got anything to say?” Hunter pressed her after a minute of silence. Shawn's boots entered her field of vision, the steel caps on them suspiciously dented and scraped in a few places. Kimberly bit back a noise of fear, refusing to give in to the panic that clawed at her.

 

_Everything happens for a reason. If you stay tough, it will work out. You're going to be okay._

 

The sound of water running and someone whistling cheerily shouldn't have been all that comforting in hindsight. Diesel emerged from the bathroom, his hair loose and slightly wet, like he'd run his fingers through it. He was busily wiping his hands off with a paper towel and didn't seem to realize he was being watched as he carried on whistling. “Kimberly, did you find...” He slowed to a stop as he looked up, his eyes narrowing. “Ah. Well then.” he said finally.

 

“ _Nash_.” Hunter's lip curled. “Of _course_ you're the one who scooped little Kimmy. Why am I not fucking surprised? You're the only _spaz_ that would.”

 

“How many fucking times am I going to hear this from you guys? H, you're just as bad as Hollywood. I see you brought your lap dog with you.” Diesel tipped his chin in acknowledgment. “Michaels.”

 

“Nash.” Shawn replied evenly, seeming bored with what was going on. “Hunter, are we done here? We've both got load deadlines to meet.”

 

“I'm bringing Kimmy back to Vince, you fucking idiot.” Hunter growled. “We're not done here until I say we're done.”

 

“Sorry Kevin, nothing personal.” Shawn hitched his pants up.

 

“Likewise, Shawn.” Diesel's smile was sad. “Let her go, Helmsley. If Vince has a problem with me, he can come find me himself.”

 

“You _broke_ his fucking nose, over some little bitch you don't even know! _You're_ the one who's out of line here, man!” Hunter exploded, his hold all but crushing Kimberly's shoulder. She couldn't help her wince and Diesel's face darkened.

 

“I'm only going to ask one more time, H.” the large man warned. “You can let her go, hop in your _bitchin'_ truck and get the fuck out of here, or...” He began cracking his knuckles against his jaw.

 

Kimberly wanted to scream _run! Get away from him!_ Diesel was big, but he didn't seem vicious like Hunter. It was very possible that this fight wouldn't end in Diesel's favor and the thought filled Kimberly with dread. Because if Helmsley was _already_ pissed off, getting him even more agitated was definitely not a good idea.

 

“ _Fuck_ you Nash, why do you _always_ have to ruin my fun?”

 

“Because I can't fucking stomach your idea of _fun_.” Diesel snarled. “You've hurt a _lot_ of fucking people, Hunter. If I can get one away from you, away from _Vince_ , more power to me. I told him flat-out that if he kept this crap up after I took that Jacqueline girl, I'd make him regret it. He broke his promise. I broke his nose.”

 

“Shawn and I aren't afraid of you, _Big Kev_. Besides, I've got little Kimmy-”

 

“Her name is _Kimberly_.” Diesel's ferocity made Kimberly's knees weak, and _not_ from the terrifying situation she was in the middle of. “She's an _adult_ , Hunter, not your fucking barely-legal _dick sleeve_ to slap around and call your whore. She's not yours, she's not Vince's, she sure as _shit_ isn't mine. All I'm here to do is get her home for Christmas.”

 

“Oh you're great, Nash, you're great. Round of applause for your nobility, big guy.” Hunter scoffed. Diesel caught the younger man by the lapels of his jacket and jerked him away from Kimberly with one abrupt motion. She stumbled back, startled to find herself free.

 

“I _will_ hurt you if you touch her again, Hunter.” Diesel said simply, almost nose-to-nose with the younger man. His fists tightened, making the material of Helmsley’s jacket creak under the pressure.

 

“Kev--” Shawn began, sounding like he was going to protest.

 

“ _No_ , Michaels. If he wants to talk the talk, then he can damn well walk the walk.” Diesel cut him off. “Built like a freighter, can't throw a punch. Total punk through and through.”

 

Hunter sloppily swung at Diesel's face, his fist connecting solidly with the older man's mouth. As haphazard as the punch had been, it had still landed. Diesel looked like he was trying to shake off the impact, releasing Hunter's jacket to shove the hair back out of his face with an angry huff of breath.

 

“Fucking _do_ something Michaels!” Helmsley yelled, making the clerk finally look up.

 

“Hey, no fightin' inside. You wanna' punch each other, get into the parkin' lot.” she ordered. Kimberly marveled dimly at her calm authority even as Hunter shoved Diesel out the door.

 

Michaels grimaced, taking Kimberly’s arm. “C’mon, we better make sure they don’t murder each other.”

 

Diesel landed hard on his back in the slushy snow, sitting up after a second and wiping the blood from his split lip away. “Well,” he grunted, sounding more annoyed than anything else. “At least now I know you still punch like you don't mean it.”

 

“Fuck. _You_.” Hunter snapped. “We're leaving and she's coming with us. Stay fucking _down_ this time. She isn't worth it.”

 

“Mr. Diesel.” Kimberly finally said softly, making Helmsley jerk in surprise. Diesel looked up. “I'm the closest I've been to home in months because of you. I...thank you.” She twisted the hem of the sweatshirt, willing herself not to cry. “Thank you for everything. It’s okay.”

 

Diesel's brow furrowed. “Like _fuck_ it is,” he spat, “you're _this_ close to home and you think I'm just going to roll the fuck over because some muscle-headed bitch decided he wants to play tough guy?” He grabbed Hunter's arm and once again displayed startling strength, easily dragging the younger man from his full standing height to the ground. They set into each other violently, Diesel's deep voice punctuating the uncoordinated brawl with a loud, “Not _yours_ , Helmsley!”

 

“ _Fuck you_ , Kevin, don't try to tell me you haven't fucked her!” Hunter sneered, ducking a swing from the older man. “Bet she takes your dick like a fucking _professional_ , can't wait to see how good she is when she's got a _real_ dick to-!”

 

Diesel roared in fury, cutting off Helmsley's self-confident rant with a left hook that looked like it rattled his teeth. Two more brutal punches snapped Hunter's head to the side before he managed to collect himself, rolling Diesel onto his back and swinging his fists wildly. Several of his hits landed with dull _thud_ s on Diesel's torso and then Diesel slammed his forearm against Hunter's throat, tossing the younger man onto his back with the force of the blow. Hunter laid there in the slush, stunned.

 

“I'm going to go back to my rig now.” Michaels huffed as Diesel slowly got back to his feet, the larger man still growling. “When uh. When you're done, just drop him off, okay?”

 

“Oh, I'm done. Thanks for the assistance, by the way.” Diesel walloped Shawn upside the head, making the smaller man stagger. “Did you find anything you wanted in there, Kimberly?” he continued, seeming to try and gloss over the situation. His voice was ragged, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

 

Kimberly rushed forward and flung her arms around his midsection. She didn't even care that his sweatshirt was soaked with snow and slush. She didn't care that he was still obviously furious, his whole body shaking with barely-contained rage. His damp hair hung down limply, brushing her face as she shifted to glance up at him.

 

Diesel ( _Kevin, his real name is Kevin_ ) looked confused, like she shouldn't be hanging onto him. Like he hadn't just put himself at risk to keep her safe from a man who was known to routinely make people disappear. He cleared his throat, flinching when she raised her hand to wipe the blood off his mouth with the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

 

She tucked her face back against his chest, just hugging him silently. After a few more seconds, a hand gently slid across the small of her back. “I'm sorry.” Diesel murmured. “You okay, Kimberly? Didn’t scare you, did I?” She shook her head, hugging him tighter. “Shit Kimberly, I'm sorry. I just got so pissed off...he shouldn't--dammit.” He wrapped his arms around her. “I'm sorry.”

 

“I knew it.” Hunter wheezed, bracing himself on Michaels. “You just wanted her all to yourself, huh Big Kev?”

 

“ _Hunter_.” Michaels sounded exasperated at this point. “Let it go man. Obviously this is not going to go well for you, and I ain't in to fight Nash.”

 

“You're a fucking _coward_ Shawn-”

 

“Man, will you shut the hell up? I told you this was a bad idea from the get go, quit your caterwauling and get in your rig.” Shawn's tone was no-nonsense, “You know Rattlesnake will have your balls on a platter if you're late on another shipment. _Move it_.” Michaels gave Kimberly an apologetic look. “Have a good holiday, alright? I’m sure I’ll see you out there, Nash.”

 

And with that startlingly pleasant farewell, Michaels started the slow walk to Hunter’s rig.

 

“Well then.” Diesel seemed at a loss, his hand still rubbing back and forth over the small of Kimberly’s back.

 

“Are you okay? It looked like he really hit you hard.” Kimberly, thankfully, hadn’t witnessed many fights in her lifetime.

 

Diesel scoffed. “He can’t swing worth shit. I’ve gotten way worse than a busted lip and some bruises.” he said dismissively. “Let’s figure out something for breakfast. After all this fucking excitement, I could use some grub and a damn nap.”

 

…

 

Breakfast ended up being a bag of potato chips, some cans of Coke and a tin of Spam. Kimberly barely ate anything, her stomach still twisted with nerves from the fight. Her brain went a mile a minute, rethinking the scenario again and again. What would have happened to her if Diesel lost?

 

“ _Not_ _ **yours**_ _, Helmsley!_ ” Diesel had sounded ridiculously firm, sure of the fact. “ _Her name is_ _ **Kimberly**_ _!_ ”

 

Kimberly shivered, hugging her knees to her chest in the passenger seat. _My name is Kimberly and I am not his._ Imagining Diesel saying it again in his 'big scary' voice sounded more authoritative than anything she could come up with.

 

“ _Her name is Kimberly and she is not yours._ ” _Diesel snarled, the arm around her shoulders dragging her closer to his chest. Protected. Wanted._ _ **Safe**_ _._ “ _Kimberly?_ ”

 

“Hey, you in there?” Diesel asked, waving a hand in front of her eyes. “Kimberly?”

 

“Yeah, I’m here. Just thinking, sorry.” She tried to smile and Diesel frowned from his spot on the floor of the cab. He had insisted on eating the second they got back to the truck, so he was still in his soaked clothes and overall he looked a little ridiculous. His frown had some gravity to it, though.

 

“I’m sorry about all that, Kimberly. There’s been bad blood between Hunter and I for a while. You just kind of got caught in the crossfire. I uh…I know I’m a big guy but watching that must have been fucking scary. It wasn’t smart of me to take his bait because...I mean, if I’d lost you’d have been fu--you’d be in trouble. So I’m sorry.” he mumbled, worrying the chip bag in his hands.

 

“It’s okay, Mr. Diesel.”

 

He got to his feet, towering over her even as he stooped a little. “I’m changing up, then taking a nap. We’ll head back out on the road. And you’re _going_ to have Christmas with your family, as long as you survive Christmas Eve with me.” Diesel looked sad for a second, then shook himself bodily and turned to rummage for a clean shirt. He stripped off his wet shirt and struggled out of his jeans, dropping them beside the boombox with a _plop_.

 

Kimberly’s mouth went dry at the unintentional, boxer-clad display in front of her. Diesel carried on looking for a shirt, the shift of the muscles in his back mesmerizing her. He glanced up through his hair when she swallowed hard, raising an eyebrow. “You okay over there? I…” he trailed off, looking down at himself and then grimacing. “Shit, Kimberly I’m sorry. Used to being alone. Hang on, I’ll just-” He fumbled with the sliding curtain partition. He had tied it back with a knot, _of course_.

 

Kimberly snorted. “Isn't it bad enough that you knot your sweats ties? This is getting out of hand.” She teased, laughing outright at the wounded look Diesel shot her. “Oh please, I've seen _way_ worse than you. You at least look like you're taking care of yourself.” _Really,_ _ **really**_ _good care of yourself_.

 

“Easy, you'll make me blush.” Diesel chuckled, pulling a clean shirt over his head. “I do my best. It's hard, out on the road. But there's a lot of heavy lifting so that helps me a little.” He snapped that lazy salute again, throwing her a wink before falling backwards onto his bunk. After a second he patted the space beside him and said, “Room for two, if you're interested.”

 

Kimberly bit her lip and straightened the teal sweatshirt, suddenly nervous.

 

“Not as in, you have to do something. As in if you want to sleep in the bed, you can.” he added. “I don't...y'know. You're safe here, alright?”

 

“No no, I know that. I wasn't--”

 

“You were. And it's okay.” Diesel's smile was tired, but kind. “Lay down. You've got a big day ahead of you.”

 

“I do, don't I?” Kimberly sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, bending over to unlace her sneakers. Diesel lifted the blanket and she slipped beneath it, his arm dropping over her stomach once she was situated.

 

“G'night Kimberly.”

 

Diesel was out like a light in a matter of moments after he hit the play button on the boombox, snoring softly out of the side of his mouth. Kimberly had no such luck. She was comfortable enough, but her earlier panic was still swirling thick in her mind. So close to home, God forbid that something happen and ruin _everything_ for her.

 

She finally whimpered as quietly as she could, unable to stifle it anymore as she rubbed her eyes furiously. _You’re okay. It’s okay. Don’t worry. You’re safe. Nothing happened_.

 

“Kimb’ly?” Diesel asked blearily, his arm over her curling around her ribs in a makeshift hug. “Y’kay?”

 

Kimberly puffed out a shaky breath, her hand raising to pet at Diesel’s hair like he was a small child. The man yawned, stretching languidly and tucking his face into her neck. “Mmm…”

 

“Thank you for everything.” Kimberly whispered. “You were so nice to me and you didn’t have to be. Thank you.”

 

There was a moment of silence. Then, “Don’t thank me f’ treatin’ y’ like a pers’n, Kimb’ly.” Diesel slurred, raising his head to give her a peck on the cheek. “S’ weird.”

 

Kimberly couldn’t help her laugh at the sleepy indignation in his tone, and Diesel’s mouth curved into a smile against her neck. “Ain’t th’ firs’ time I’ve kicked ass, l’il lady. Don’ worry ‘bou’it.”

 

Diesel’s body was warm and solid against her own and Kimberly finally allowed herself to relax, practically snuggling with the large man. Diesel hummed, wrapping his arms around her. “Shh, s’okay. Big Daddy Cool’s gotcha’. Get some sleep.”

 

Her rest was fitful, filled with half-dreams of being home, waking up on Christmas morning and running with her siblings to the living room. _I miss you all so much..._

 

“ _They’re so rad, thank you!” Amy hugged her tight around the waist, bouncing up and down in excitement. Across from them on the couch Kimberly’s father laughed, holding little Jeff in his lap. Kimberly’s mother smiled fondly at her kids after she unwrapped her gift._

 

“ _Who told you guys that I needed a new coffee mug?”_

 

_Kimberly winked at Amy, who scrunched up her face in a valiant attempt to wink back. “Just a lucky guess.” The doorbell rang and Kimberly frowned. That wasn’t how the memory went._

 

_Her mother looked sad all of a sudden. “He’s here.”_

 

“ _We’ll miss you, Kimbles.” Her father said softly. Vince stepped into the living room, dream-enormous and terrifying._

 

“ _Little Kimmy!” He bellowed, reaching out a greedy hand--_

 

Kimberly started awake, realizing that her face was wet with tears. Diesel was stroking her hair carefully, making soothing noises as best as he could. “Shh, it’s alright.” Diesel murmured. “It’s okay. Just a nightmare.”

 

“D-did you m-mean what you said?” Kimberly wasn’t sure why she asked. Her whole body was shaking and the words just kind of tumbled out of her. “That I’m n-not Vince’s or Hunter’s? Did you really m-mean that? Or was it just to p-p-piss Hunter off?”

 

The Toto tape carried on in the moment of silence while Diesel looked confused, “ _But it gives me time to realize just how much you cared_... _now that you're gone, I'm really not the same...I guess I had myself to blame_...”

 

“Why would I want to poke the bear even more?” he asked finally, “It was out of my mouth before I could get a grip on myself. He just got me so damn pissed off.”

 

“But did you _mean it?_ ”

 

“Well yeah, no human fucking being should be considered property.” Diesel said. He grunted when she hugged him tightly, desperately. “Jesus Kimberly, what the hell did you dream about?”

 

“It doesn’t matter. I’m sorry I woke you up. G-go back to sleep, okay?” she mumbled against his shirt.

 

“ _You know I won't hold you back now..._ ” Steve Lukather crooned, the swelling orchestration serving as more of a distraction than soothing background noise. Kimberly wanted to punch the boombox.

 

“Hey.” Diesel tipped her chin up, searching her eyes. She felt her lower lip quiver and ducked her face out of his hand, only to have him catch her chin again. “Look at me.”

 

She focused on the dull purple spot of bruising on his jaw, guilt heavy in her chest. Her eyes flicked momentarily to the puffy, reddened section of skin around where his lip had been cut.

 

“I. Do not. Care.” Diesel said sternly, watching where her eyes went. “Look at _me_ , not at what happened to me. What do you want people to _see_ , when they look at you?” he asked, his voice deepening slightly. “Do you want them to see the awful shit, the painful ugly shit? Or do you want them to see _you_ , Kimberly, the strong one who didn’t give up even while awful shit was happening?” His hand brushed her hair back from her face.

 

Kimberly bit her lip, leaning into his touch and hanging onto every word that came out of his mouth.

 

“They’re going to see what happened to you no matter what. That’s just how it is. But you’re not going to let that shit define you. Because you’re strong, beautiful and kind. You’ve got _so much_ to give. Kimberly, you’re going to blow the fucking _roof_ off when you decide to start giving that love of yours out.” Diesel said fiercely. “You don’t need me to say this crap to you. It’s all stuff you know.”

 

Kimberly lost the battle with her tears, feeling them roll down her cheeks. She sniffled loudly and Diesel swore. “Shit, am I making it worse? I’m not trying to, I promise. I was just trying--”

 

“Shut up, you’re going to make me cry more.” Kimberly blubbered. “You can’t _say_ stuff like that and expect me to keep it together, you b-big jerk!”

 

Diesel kissed her forehead, smiling in relief. Kimberly tilted her face up, catching his mouth with her own when he went to pull back. Diesel sucked in a breath through his nose, obviously startled. Kimberly's hands fisted in his shirt and after a second he covered her hands with his own. “Kimberly.” he breathed against her lips. “You don't have to...I know what I look like, okay, you don't have to...”

 

“I don't have to what?” she asked softly. This time it was Diesel who refused to make eye contact, the large man clearing his throat and staring down at their hands.

 

“Will...will you let me do something for you?” he finally asked hesitantly.

 

Kimberly tucked a lock of his hair back behind his ear. She wasn't sure what she was agreeing to. But after four months of _do this, move here,_ everything ugly and wrong...now this man who had rescued her, who was bringing her home, was _asking_ if he could do something. “I'm all yours.” She couldn’t help adding, “but if you hurt me, I'll make you regret it.”

 

Diesel nodded solemnly. “That’s the fairest thing I’ve heard.” He appeared to have regained his usual confidence, quickly dragging down the large pair of boxers she wore. “Not that you don't fill these out _great_ , but this is tough to do with your soft bits clothed.”

 

“You fill yours out better, but then I suppose you would, huh?” Kimberly teased, making Diesel muffle a snort of laughter on his arm.

 

“I guess so, but shh. Relax. Let me do this for you.” His goatee tickled the skin of her thigh as he kissed there, making her giggle softly.

 

“What are you…” The question died in her throat when his fingers skimmed over her stomach and pushed the sweatshirt up some more, leaving it rucked up beneath her breasts.

 

“Treating you the way you ought to have been treated.” Diesel answered her unfinished query, laying an open-mouthed kiss on her hip. “Did anyone ever…?” He tapped a finger on her pubic mound and Kimberly blushed, tipping her head to the side.

 

“Ever what?” she asked.

 

Diesel just shook his head, large hands spreading her legs open a little wider. “Guess not.” He shoved his hair out of his face and began trailing kisses up her thigh, making Kimberly whimper. “Damn, you’re responsive.” He sounded surprised. “What do you like? What feels good to you, Kimberly? Got to get your preferences wired in so you know exactly how to get what you want.” Diesel said firmly, sitting back on his haunches and looking at her expectantly.

 

“I don’t really…I um…” Kimberly squeezed her eyes shut, suddenly embarrassed. “This is a little overwhelming, it’s kind of been a while since I’ve actually wanted to…you know.”

 

“Mm, I don’t know. That’s why I’m asking.” Diesel shook his head, that half-smirk in place. “I need to do this for you, but I’m not in charge here, okay? So you tell me what you like, you pull my hair or bite me or whatever other aggressive shit, you get it out of your system before you head back into normal life.”

 

“I’m not _aggressive!_ ” Kimberly protested.

 

“That’s not the point. The point is, you’ve been hurt. You’ve been hurt a _lot_. I don’t want you to get back to your family and find out that you can’t function because you’ve got all this grody, unresolved anger, or that your skin crawls when people touch you.” Diesel looked concerned and he pressed a kiss to her wrist. “I’m going to do this. You’re going to direct me, take what you need. And when you’ve had enough, just say so.” Kimberly’s eyes filled with tears as he smiled kindly at her. “Let’s get you figured out, okay?”

 

Her fingers dragged shakily through his long brown hair and she pulled him up to her mouth for a hard kiss. Diesel went willingly and the ease of the motion made something inside Kimberly crack. He was huge. He should have been terrifying. And he was letting her move him around like it was nothing, like he knew just how much she needed the control. “Show me what you can do.” she finally managed to say, making him chuckle.

 

“You got it.” Diesel propped himself up on his hands and knees, straddling her body for a minute before easing back down to the apex of her thighs. “I’m going to talk, though. Can’t keep me quiet.”

 

“That’s okay. It’ll remind me who’s there.” Kimberly replied shakily, her hands resting on his shoulders.

 

“Should I talk more, then? That a good idea?”

 

_How do I say yes, yes, a thousand times yes, your voice is wonderful, it’s amazing?_ Kimberly blushed a shade darker and Diesel winked up at her.

 

“I’ve got you.” Large fingers spread her cunt open and Diesel paused. Long enough that Kimberly got antsy and self-conscious, and took her hands off his shoulders. “ _Damn_ , look at this sweet little pussy.” He finally said, dipping a finger into her to smear some of her arousal around her clit. Kimberly shivered at the heat in his voice, her legs falling more open on either side of him. “Don’t you worry, Kimberly.” Diesel smoothed his other hand slowly up the inside of her thigh. “I want you _aching_ for this mouth.”

 

Kimberly barely bit back her whimper in time. It was like he knew exactly what to say to get a rise out of her, his deep voice a maddeningly steady anchor. “So make me ache.” She was proud of how sure she sounded.

 

“Are you not already?” Diesel asked, the tip of his index finger teasing the edge of her entrance. And she was, she was, but she wanted to see how far he would go. “You’re not all hot in your belly, all wet and tense? I mean, you _feel_ like you are, but hey, it’s your body.” Diesel shrugged, rubbing torturously slow circles around her clit with his thumb while his index finger smoothed back and forth over her entrance. “You get off like this before?” he asked suddenly.

 

Kimberly, thoroughly red-faced and trying hard to keep her legs from quivering helplessly, shook her head. “N-not with another person.”

 

Diesel’s eyebrows shot up. “No bullshit.” It was like a switch flipped, the large man abruptly inserting his index finger and curling it in quick, jerky pulses against her spot. “Let’s change that.”

 

Kimberly cried out, arching her back. Diesel hummed softly in his throat, pressing kisses to her stomach and hips as he continued to work her into a frenzy. “If anyone _ever_ tries to give you shit for what’s happened to you during your truck stop stint, you make sure you punch them _square_ in the dick.” He snarled, “the way that you’re fucking arched into me is living proof that there’s _nothing_ fucking wrong with you, and after everything that’s happened to you I hope you get _just_ what you want every time you hop into another guy’s bed, got it?”

 

She wound her fingers through his hair as she came for the first time in months, tears falling down her face. His words soothed the deep dark fear that she’d harbored, the worry that she’d never be right again after what had happened.

 

Diesel murmured something she didn't catch, reaching up to take one of her hands and press it harder against the back of his head. Gentle licks assaulted her clit, his previous action with her hand clearly indicating that she was supposed to take an active role. Kimberly, only _just_ able to handle his mouth on her, moaned and cupped the sides of his head, holding him still. “Wait, wait please...” she whimpered and he instantly obeyed, his facial hair whisper-soft against her sensitive skin. Kimberly sighed out a breath of relief, sniffling. “You're kind of amazing, you know that?”

 

“Are you crying again?” Diesel asked, his voice quiet. She nodded and he rested his forehead against her thigh, his groan feeling like it rolled through her whole body. “Jesus. Can you take more?”

 

Kimberly tugged on his hair, bringing his mouth back to her pussy. She knew she should probably feel a little embarrassed, being so needy. But he had said for her to take what she needed, and her first orgasm had only drawn her body tighter. She wanted _more_.

 

Diesel nudged his nose against her clit and then spread her pussy lips open again, making soft, wet noises as he lapped over her. His licks firmed after a minute, focusing on her clit as two fingers carefully hooked inside her entrance. “Not too much, right?” he asked, kissing her clit.

 

Kimberly shook her head, her eyes gone wide as she propped herself onto her elbows to watch him. Diesel looked up, shooting her a wink before sucking carefully on her clit. Kimberly's stomach dropped out and she shuddered all over, her hips shifting in Diesel's grip. A whimper fought free and Diesel seemed pleased, repeating the action in a merciless cycle. The whole while his fingers stroked firmly at her insides, a constant, rolling pressure.

 

Kimberly couldn't stop the soft moans that bubbled up, her back on the bed again as she ran her hands through his hair helplessly. It was just so _good_ , her body tingling hungrily with delight while Diesel ate her out. She had been so worried she would never want anyone to touch her again, that she was broken and dirty and nothing would fix her. Slowly but surely, though, Diesel was proving her wrong. She came again with a loud cry, her hips bucking up towards his mouth as she did. “ _Please-!_ ” She wasn't sure exactly what she was begging for, her eyes rolling back in her skull when he groaned against her.

 

Diesel seemed only too happy to oblige even if _she_ didn't know what she wanted, hooking her knees up onto his shoulders and cupping her ass while he sat back on his haunches. His tongue delved into her, tough little licks that made her legs turn to liquid while his thumb rubbed her clit. Softly at first, then harder as she started to writhe in his grasp. Her third orgasm was quick and gentle, washing over her and leaving her boneless on the bed.

 

Diesel moaned when she pulled his hair and sighed, “ _I'm coming_ ,” the large man licking her straight through to build to another. It was almost too much, and when Kimberly came for the fourth time she screamed, her whole body singing in pleasure. Diesel lowered her carefully to the bunk, shoving the hair back out of his face as she laid there gasping for breath. Her face was damp with tears again and Diesel brushed them off her cheeks, looking a little distraught.

 

“Good, right? Not bad?” he asked worriedly. Kimberly flung an arm out, gripping a handful of his shirt and pulling him into a fierce kiss. He seemed startled but recovered quickly, running his fingers through her hair and cupping her face as he kissed back. He tasted like her and a thrill went down Kimberly's spine. She had never tasted herself before.

 

“Thank you, thank you so much...” she breathed, her eyes already having a hard time staying open as exhaustion took over. Her whole body felt hot and raw, but good, _so_ good. Diesel kissed her forehead, pausing when she grabbed his wrist, worry briefly spiking in the pit of her stomach. “Wait, wait, I can-”

 

“You're practically asleep already, sweetheart. Don't worry about me, okay?” he murmured, pressing another kiss to her palm, then the inside of her wrist. “You sleep. You've got a big day ahead of you.” Kimberly wanted to protest, feeling wrong that he hadn't gotten anything in exchange. But he pulled away, his warmth quickly replaced by the soft bunk blanket. Lips touched her forehead. “ _Goodnight, Kimberly_.”

 

…

 

When Diesel woke her it was morning. Weak light filtered into the cab and she realized that the truck had stopped. He smiled at her, gesturing out through the windshield. Kimberly shakily got to her feet, pressing her hands over her mouth as she recognized her street. Tears filled her eyes and she gripped Diesel in a tight hug, mumbling, “ _thank you, thank you_ ,” over and over. He stroked her hair, hushing her. “Easy now, what are your parents going to think if you show up all tearstained?” he teased, gently wiping her face off with his shirt. “I told you I'd get you here, Kimberly. How about you put some pants on?”

 

She got dressed quickly, laughing when Diesel knelt to tie the sweatpants up with a tight knot. “How am I going to get them off?”

 

“Worry about the little details later, okay? You've got a family to surprise.” Diesel's grin faded as she pulled out her wallet and pressed her precious ten dollars into his hand.

 

“It's all I have, b-but I know my parents will--”

 

“Hey, c'mon.” Diesel shook his head. “We both know I don't need your money. Save it for your car.”

 

Kimberly stubbornly kept her hand extended. “After everything that you did for me, I know this is kind of...well, it's not a lot. My parents will definitely compensate you, but this is from _me_. You did so much for me. I'm _home_.” she said, feeling her lip quiver as Diesel grimaced. “P-please take it.”

 

“Alright, alright, Christ. If it'll keep you from crying.” he grumbled, taking the money and stuffing it into the large pocket in the front of his sweatshirt. Kimberly hugged him again, and he hugged back after a minute. “You're something else, you know that?” he said grudgingly. “Make me feel like I'm a halfway decent dude.”

 

“You're way more than that, _Mr. Nash_.” Kimberly laughed when he jolted at his real name.

 

“Jesus that makes me sound old. Okay, enough of this shit. It's Christmas. Here, you go on ahead.” Diesel urged her into his black leather jacket, zipping it up tightly and buttoning down the pockets. “I'll be right there once I get cleaned up. I can't let your folks see me all...grody.” he winced. “Go on.”

 

Kimberly, excited beyond belief, pecked him on the cheek and all but fell out of the rig into the thin layer of snow. She scuffed down the street in her worn sneakers, the baggy sweatpants and teal sweatshirt whipping in the harsh wind. Diesel's jacket was so warm, wrapped around her like a hug from the man himself. She snuggled her face down a little lower into the collar of it.

 

For whatever reason, there weren't any Christmas lights decorating her house. It was seven in the morning but she didn't see any lights on inside either; there was no tree visible in the living room. Her brow furrowed. She ran up the walkway and tried the door, but it was locked. Kimberly's eyes filled with tears, and she pressed the doorbell, knocked a few times. Maybe everyone was still asleep?

 

She finally, _finally_ heard her father's voice. “ _Hang on, give a guy a_ _ **second**_ _to get dressed!_ ” Kimberly stood there, stock still as the deadbolt clicked and the door opened outwards. “What's the big idea, getting...” Her father trailed off, his throat working. “K...Kimbles?” Daniel finally asked weakly, taking a step out into the cold. “Is that you? Is it really you?”

 

“It's me, Dad.” Kimberly opened her arms wide, laughing and crying at the same time as her father swept her into a tight embrace.

 

“ _Anne!_ Anne get down here! Kimbles is home!” Her father yelled over his shoulder, cupping the back of Kimberly's head and holding her close. “Oh my God, my Kimberly. Thank God you're safe.”

 

“Kimkim!” Jeff forced past his dad to launch himself at Kimberly's waist, clinging to her. He didn't say anything else, just stayed silently attached. Anne, her hair still in curlers, took the stairs two at a time, tears already freely streaming down her face.

 

“My baby!”

 

“It's m-m-me, Mom. I'm home.” Kimberly hiccuped, surprised when Amy wormed her way beneath her arm to hug her tight.

 

“What the heck _happened_ to you, Kimbles? Where have you been?” Daniel asked finally, taking off his glasses to wipe his eyes. Anne shushed him, pressing Kimberly to her chest and rocking back and forth.

 

Kimberly bit her lip, then opened her mouth to speak. A loud air horn pierced the stillness of the neighborhood and everyone jumped. Kimberly whirled, just barely catching the wave Diesel gave her as he pulled a U-turn and headed back down the street. “ _Kevin!_ ” she exploded, stomping down the walkway and then kicking a pile of snow as the rig picked up speed. “You can't just put in all that work and not come in, you _jerk!_ ” she hollered after the truck.

 

“Who was that, Kimberly?” Anne asked cautiously as Kimberly rubbed her eyes.

 

“That's the guy that...okay, it's cold out here and it's a pretty long story. Can I come in and we'll talk about it?” Kimberly said, letting her mother pull her into another hug. “Where's the tree and lights and stuff?”

 

“Didn't really feel like celebrating.” Her father admitted, “Thanksgiving was such a bad time we figured we would tone down Christmas a little.”

 

“But we can totally dig the lights out now, right Jeff?” Amy said, shooting the young boy a look. “Let Mom and Dad talk to Kimkim about old people stuff and we'll make the house happy.”

 

Jeff nodded determinedly, squeezing Kimberly's hand for a second before letting it go. “Yeah.”

 

Amy tentatively ran a finger over the thick fabric lettering on the back of Diesel's jacket. “Wow. Is this like...a token of affection or something, like knights used to do?” she asked after Jeff headed up the stairs. “That's so _rad_ , Kim.”

 

Kimberly swallowed hard, pulling her kid sister into a hug and rumpling her new, shorter haircut. “No, _you're_ the rad one. I've missed the hell out of you, Amy.”

 

_A token of affection_.

 

Kimberly sat down at the kitchen table with her parents as Amy and Jeff puttered around upstairs, her fingers undoing the side pockets on the jacket so she could tuck her cold hands inside. Something brushed against her fingers, like crumpled-up paper. She bit her lip as Anne set a steaming mug of coffee in front of her, chancing a quick peek down. Two fives met her gaze, and Kimberly huffed out a breath, shoving the bills further down into the pocket.

 

“Tell us everything, Kimbles. What happened?” Daniel asked, his hands wrapped around his own cup of coffee.

 

A thousand nights flashed in front of Kimberly's eyes, some bad, some not as bad. A large man stormed through the snow towards her once again, yelling, “ _hey!_ ”. He was huge. He should have been terrifying.

 

“ _She's not yours, she's not Vince's! Her name is_ _ **Kimberly!**_ ”

 

“I had some car trouble, halfway through my trek.” she began, leaning forward to take a sip of coffee...

 


	2. Epilogue

_December, 1990_

 

Kimberly pulled the jacket in tighter around her body, the small package tucked under her arm giving her a little boost of courage. This place didn’t look very welcoming, but the familiar rig in the parking lot assured her that she was making the right choice.

 

She pushed open the door and was greeted with a burst of noise and warm air, rough-looking men and women filling the bar. Kimberly squared her shoulders. She hadn’t made it this far to wuss out now.

 

A large, familiar figure was hunched over at the bar, a pint glass of beer in one massive hand. He seemed to be in a very poor temper, as she watched three different people attempt to sit down on (and subsequently get dumped off of) the barstool beside him. He didn’t even look up when he did it, his strength just as startling as ever.

 

Kimberly debated on how to approach him, briefly considering just waiting out next to his truck. Her eyes landed on the flickering jukebox in the corner beside the bar. _Got it_.

 

Carefully, so as not to draw attention to herself prematurely, she slipped around most of the crowd and situated herself in front of the jukebox. Crossing her fingers, she skimmed the songs.

 

Tracking him down hadn’t been all that difficult. When she’d gotten in touch with Wolf Packing, the man who answered the phone was none other than Razor. She would recognize that distinctive rumble anywhere. Razor had been more than helpful, hinting that he may have heard about what had gone on. “ _He ditched you, and he’s been fuckin’ miserable ever since_.” He’d stated bluntly. “ _I’ll get you the address of his usual bar stop. He should be there…I wanna’ say it’ll be a week or so. I’ll let ya’ know if there’s any changes though. ‘Ey yo, thanks for doin’ this, Kimmy. He’s been a real fuckin’ ass boil._ ”

 

The legal proceedings with Vince had been much more involved than Kimberly had expected, otherwise she would have gone after Diesel much sooner. But she had wanted her car back, dammit, and she wanted to be as legally close as possible to punching Vince in the gut.

 

She shook her head at herself. This was a little pitiful, but it had been nice to hear that Diesel was just as sad as she was. Her mother had sat her down before she headed out, taking her daughter’s hands in her own. “ _You find him and you make him understand, alright?_ ” Anne said softly. “ _And you come home safe, you got it young lady?_ ” Her parents had a much harder time when she left on longer trips now, for obvious reasons. Kimberly understood their concern, but she also wasn't a child and refused to just sit in the safety of the house. She had something she needed to do.

 

Kimberly finally found the right song, sucking in a fortifying breath before feeding the jukebox her quarters. She prayed with all her might as she watched the inside workings jerk to life that she wasn’t making a terrible mistake by coming here.

 

Gentle piano notes issued softly into the bar, the loud conversations quieting to a dull roar as people started to notice the music. “ _If I had another chance tonight...I'd try to tell you that the things we had were right..._ ”

 

Diesel's back straightened and without turning around he grunted, “Turn that shit off, I can’t handle that song. I had a pretty woman once that...while this song was playing, I can’t _handle_ it anymore.” He slumped back down, wiping his eyes. “Turn it off, for fuck's sake.”

 

“Did she have a name?” Kimberly slipped onto the barstool beside him, gripping the bar in case he didn’t recognize her and decided to try and dump her on her ass. All the fight seemed to have gone out of him though, the song clearly the music to soothe the savage beast.

 

“Her name was Kimberly. She was fucking beautiful, tough as nails.” Diesel’s voice was barely a whisper as he stared dully down at his half-finished beer. “I tricked her. I made her go. I didn’t want to saddle her with…with all this. Not after what she’d been through. But I'm a fucking wreck. Feels like it’s been a thousand fucking years since I saw her, and I'm never going to see her again.”

 

“Three hundred fifty-so days. But who's counting?” Kimberly said wryly.

 

Diesel shot her a confused look which quickly fell through, replaced with a wonder that made Kimberly’s heart sing. “Oh my God.” he breathed, getting up so quickly his barstool tipped over. “Holy fucking shit. Holy…holy fucking _shit_.”

 

“Hi.” Kimberly said weakly, wiggling her gloved fingers.

 

“Is that really you, Kimberly? Or am I knocked out in a ditch somewhere and I’m fucking hallucinating this shit?” he asked, his eyes looking suspiciously teary.

 

“It’s really me, Mr. Diesel. I’m here.” Kimberly hopped off the barstool, taking his hands in her own. “I’m here.”

 

Diesel snuffled loudly, crushing her to his chest in a ferocious hug. “Kimberly, I…” His voice choked into nothing and he just held her, burying his face in the hollow of her neck and shoulder and sobbing freely.

 

Kimberly murmured little noises to him, finally cupping his face and wiping away his tears. “It’s me. I’m here. Don’t cry, I’m here.” She smoothed the hair back out of his face.

 

“I can’t believe it’s you.” Diesel mumbled, “Razor told me I was probably going to get a surprise, but I figured what with it being Razor and all that it was just a bottle of tequila or something.” He gave her a stunningly bright smile. “You’re a hell of a sight for sore eyes, I’ll tell you that shit. What are you even doing out here?” He slapped a handful of dollar bills onto the bar. “We got some catching up to do, sweetheart.”

 

…

 

He couldn’t even believe she was there. With her hand tucked into his own like it belonged that way, her blue eyes lighting up with that cute smile she kept giving him. Diesel hadn't exactly been _well_ on his way to drunk beforehand, but now he felt like he was twenty shots deep. He almost dropped his keys in the snow twice because he was shaking so hard.

 

She climbed up and settled back into the passenger’s seat like she owned it. In a way, he guessed she did. “Why did you leave, Kevin?” she asked, getting right to the point before he’d even closed the cab door.

 

Diesel shook his head. “I couldn’t…I couldn’t make you-”

 

“It was my choice to make.” Kimberly said firmly. “Needless to say, regardless of what _you_ decided, I know what I want.”

 

“Oh?” Diesel asked in confusion. This wasn’t going how he had expected this to go. Granted, any time he’d thought about reconnecting with her he’d figured he would be more sober, but he still imagined that she would turn him down. Obviously she would turn him down, there was no way she could ever...hell, he'd had almost a year to think and rethink this, and none of those scenarios panned out for him.

 

Kimberly looked just as beautiful as ever, her blonde hair a little longer than he remembered. It brushed her shoulders now, and he got an incredible urge to run his fingers through it. So he did, cupping her chin afterwards. “Damn, you're still gorgeous.” Diesel mumbled.

 

Kimberly swatted him in the middle of his chest. “Don't you start that crap, you're supposed to be listening!” she scolded.

 

“I'm sorry, if the woman you...if someone you cared about came back when you were half in your fucking cups, playing the song that was playing the first time you ever...I mean, would _you_ be able to focus?” he asked, shifting his weight back as she bit her lip. “How have you been, Kimberly?”

 

“Pretty good, honestly. I got my car back, look!” She gestured out the window and Diesel obliged her with a cursory glance. “Vince is still under investigation, but I don't give a damn how long I have to fight. I want him in jail.”

 

“You do what you have to. I don't know if you need another witness or...whatever the hell, but I'm here if you need me.” Diesel offered.

 

“Thank you, I may take you up on that. Although you're a little biased.” She got to her feet. “Well Mr. Diesel, I believe I have some unfinished business to take care of with you.”

 

“Nothing unfinished about us, Kimberly.” Diesel tried for a smile, but he was pretty sure it was a wince. Abruptly her hands were fisted in his sweatshirt and she full-on _shoved_ his back against the door, making the cab rock gently. Her mouth was hot on his own, and Diesel carded his shaking hands through her hair again. “Kimberly...” 

 

“Shut up.” She whispered, “you got away from me last time. I'm not letting it happen again.”

 

Diesel fell silent, loving the way her body felt against his own. It had been so damn long, almost a year. A year since he'd seen her walk to her house, his hand ready and waiting on the horn. He'd gotten a little weepy when her whole family poured out to hug her and he figured leaving then was the best idea, before he got invited inside for fucking... _coffee_ or whatever the hell. 

 

Kimberly shoved his sweatshirt and t-shirt up out of the way and Diesel clumsily pulled them off over his head. Her fingers trailed across his bare skin, making him shiver. “I missed you so much.” she said quietly. “What you did for me...”

 

“It was what everyone should have done. Anyone. Shit, Kimberly, I can't be the most decent person you interacted with.” Diesel refused to believe that. She jerked the elastic out of his hair, releasing it from its confines. It tumbled over his shoulders and she didn't seem to be able to help the noise she made.

 

“You're so handsome.”

 

Diesel winked out of habit, loving how she giggled. “I've been known to turn a few heads.” he said modestly, startled when she began undoing his belt.

 

“I don't do this for just _anyone_ , you know.” Kimberly looked up at him, giving him a wink of her own. Diesel's resolve shattered, the large man bodily lifting her into the bunk area and pinning her to the wall. She whimpered into his mouth as he kissed her fiercely, his hands quickly stripping her of the heavy jacket she wore. _His_ jacket. 

 

“You fill out this coat damn nice,” he growled, “but I want to touch you everywhere this time.”

 

“I'm all yours.” she panted, and if that didn't just send a greedy shiver down his spine. She unzipped his jeans, “I didn't get the chance to do anything for you before.”

 

“I didn't expect anything.” Diesel admitted. “I _wanted_ , sure, but I didn't expect it. It wouldn't have been fair.”

 

“Lucky for me you're a good sport, huh?” Kimberly murmured, unzipping her own jeans and sliding them down her legs. She bent down to untie her shoes and then kicked off her jeans. Diesel propped her up with his thigh between her legs, hungrily licking into her mouth as he felt her grind her pussy on him. “I've thought about this a lot, you know.” Her face was bright pink and Diesel paused.

 

“Really now.”

 

“Absolutely. I've been curious.” Kimberly smiled up at him, her fingers deftly tugging his boxers down enough for her to palm over his _very_ interested dick. “Wondered what you would do.”

 

He groaned, getting an idea of  _exactly_ what he was going to do. He snapped the waistband of her panties, making her squeak. “These. Off.”

 

She pulled them as far as she could, giving him a look like  _now what?_ when they dropped on his thigh. Diesel shoved his jeans and boxers down, momentarily setting her on her feet in the process. He quickly picked her back up though, pressing her firmly against the wall. His cock slid over her pussy, prodding up curiously as her arousal coated him. Her whole body went tight in his arms. “Sweetheart, look at me.” Diesel begged, and she jerked her eyes up from his dick.

 

“Sorry, I was watching something else.” she said, making him chuckle. “Never done it like this before. Have you?”

 

Diesel didn't respond, just thrust up into her. The breathless noise she made almost erased every lonely night for the past year, almost made everything right again. He cupped the back of her head, trying to go slow, trying to be careful. She clung to him, crying out into the still air of the truck, “ _Kevin!_ ”

 

Diesel moaned loudly at her using his actual name, urging her to wrap her legs around his hips. “M' going to fuck you like I should have.” he promised, and she buried her face in his neck, licking and biting the skin there feverishly. She was hot, so damn hot, her breasts shifting against his chest as he moved. “Christ, I've missed you. Missed this cute little  _pussy_ .”

 

“No one else.” she gasped, making him slow down for a second.

 

“No one else what?”

 

“Touched me. No one else. Didn't want anyone else.” she murmured, cupping his face and kissing him afterwards. “Punched a guy in the dick when he tried.”

 

Diesel panted out a laugh. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. She waited for him. She didn't let anyone else touch her. She didn't  _want_ anyone else to touch her. “Kimberly...” Her legs tightened around his waist, grinding her down onto his cock.

 

“Please--” she begged, sliding a hand between them to rub at her clit. “Please Kevin please, make me come-”

 

Diesel pinned her hips to the wall with his own, pistoning into her at a rapid pace. He'd wanted this to be fucking sweet and beautiful and all that shit, like when he'd eaten her out. But something about having her back in his arms made him fucking  _frantic_ , made him drag greedily at her skin and press clumsy kisses to her neck and collarbone. 

 

_I missed you_ ...

 

She came all over his cock, muffling her scream by biting down on his shoulder. Diesel grunted at how she tightened, his own release curling hot through his stomach and making his tempo falter. “F- _fuck_ \--” he gasped, crushing his hips to hers and then coming inside her.

 

He wanted to keep going forever, until she understood just _how_ _much_ it had killed him to let her go. He'd been a bitter, snarling mess for the better part of the year, drinking a little more than he ought to here and there. He couldn't even listen to that fucking _Toto IV_ tape without wanting to go to pieces, but he couldn't bring himself to break it or get rid of it, either. He finally stowed it in the back of one of his storage cabinets. 

 

“How'd you find me?” Diesel asked, still holding her up against the wall. It was easier than trying to move.

 

Kimberly was panting for breath like she'd run a marathon, that smile lighting up her face and making Diesel want to kiss her even more. “Razor.”

 

“Ramon? I should have fucking known.” Diesel huffed.

 

“He said you were sad.”

 

“He probably said something way worse than that, but I appreciate you softening the blow.” Diesel knocked his forehead against hers. “Jesus Christ, I missed you.”

 

Her smile brightened.  _I missed you_ . “I brought you a present.” 

 

“Damn right you did.” He grinned, licking a sloppy stripe up her neck and making her giggle. “Best present I've ever gotten.”

 

“Not _me_. You have to put me down so I can get it.” Kimberly protested.

 

“I don't know. Last time I let you go it didn't go so well for me.” Diesel pointed out. She kissed him softly, all the urgency from earlier dissolving into the ache in his chest.

 

“It's just on the seat. I promise.” Diesel set her down on her feet, groping her ass appreciatively as she leaned into him for a second. “Sorry, my legs are all-” He slid a hand between her legs, smirking when she whimpered. “-weak.” she finished breathlessly, holding onto his shoulders for dear life as he teased her.

 

Diesel felt like a complete bastard, rubbing his thumb back and forth over her clit. She was still shaking from coming, his own cum dripping sluggishly out of her as he stroked her gently. Complete bastard, and he loved every  _second_ of it. Kimberly clawed at his shoulders as she came again, her mouth falling open and her body shuddering against him. Diesel kissed her hungrily. “Okay. Go get my present.” he murmured finally, patting her ass and releasing her.

 

“Jesus.” Kimberly leaned back against the wall of the bunk, running a hand weakly through her hair in an attempt to straighten it out. “Wow. Like my legs weren't Jello before. _Wow_.”

 

“Missed you.” Diesel said as he sat down on the edge of his bunk, kicking off his boots and hauling his boxers back up around his hips. She shakily reached over the passenger seat, picking up the small package she'd dropped there when she stood.

 

“So, this present is a little early. But it comes with an invitation to Christmas dinner, okay?” she explained as she gave it to him.

 

Diesel turned the parcel over in his hands, squinting. “Where's the invitation?” he asked.

 

“Eat my _fucking_ shorts. You just heard it from my _mouth_ , you gargantuan twit.” she huffed in annoyance, making him roar with laughter. “Just open the...I drove all the way out here to give it to you!”

 

“Okay, alright, I'm sorry.” Diesel relented, reaching up and tugging her down to sit beside him. He tore open the paper and was greeted with the sight of red and black stripes. It was a scarf, he realized as he pulled it free of the paper. It was soft and thick, his callused fingers catching on the yarn as he pressed it to his cheek.

 

“Because you leave the windows open when you drive.” Kimberly said quietly, making him raise his eyes. “You told me you needed to, to keep yourself awake.”

 

Diesel opened his arms and she snuggled into his chest, wrapping her arms around his ribs. “Thank you.” he choked out, shaking his head as she wiped his tears away with her shirt. “Seriously. Thank you, Kimberly.”

 

_I missed you_ .

 

“You're welcome, Kevin.” She wound her fingers through his own. “Come to Christmas dinner at my house. Everybody's excited to meet you, anyway.”

 

“I...alright, I guess I'll have to, huh?” Diesel pressed his forehead to hers. “I'm not going to leave you again. I promise.”

 

“I'll hold you to that. Merry early Christmas, Kevin.” she said softly, kissing him again.

 

_And many, many more._

 


	3. Bonus

_December 24th, 1990_

* * *

 

He stood on the front steps, his hands tucked tightly into his pockets. He could hear the faint sound of a piano being played, as well as some singing and laughter. A botched Christmas carol maybe, but no one seemed to mind that it had been botched. He swallowed hard, nervously taking off his hat and smoothing out his hair for what felt like the hundredth time since he’d arrived.

 

He rested his forehead against the front door for a minute, trying to muster up the courage to ring the doorbell. Finally, squaring his shoulders and gritting his teeth, he talked himself into pressing it.

 

The piano music ended abruptly and he heard the sound of footsteps approaching the door. He kept his shoulders squared, kept his jaw tight. _Wish my knees would stop shaking. Does my hair still look okay? Hat might have_ \--

 

She opened the door and it was like everything else faded out. All he heard was the saxophone solo from that George Michael song. The way she was lit from the back made her blonde hair look like a halo, and _really? A halo?_ He scolded himself. But then again, that was par for the course around her. “Kevin!” He somehow heard her voice over his mental saxophone. She sounded thrilled. “You made it!”

 

“I promised, didn’t I?” He asked gruffly. “Thanks a million for this.” He tapped at the scarf around his neck, offering her a lazy smile. “Thing was a lifesaver on the last drive.” Kimberly flushed bright red and Diesel couldn’t help cupping her chin and bringing her in for a kiss. “Missed you.” He breathed when they parted.

 

“I missed you, too.” She nuzzled her nose against his jacket, her hands tucked into the back pockets of his jeans. “I’m so glad you came, Kevin.”

 

Diesel buried his face in her hair. “Glad I got here in time.”

 

“You’re good at that.”

 

“I’m assuming you’re Kevin?” Diesel jumped at the new voice, pulling away from his…well, his Kimberly. A short, rounder woman with curly blonde hair was regarding him with the utmost suspicion from behind Kimberly.

 

“Yes, uh. Yes, that’s me. You must be Kimberly’s sister.” Diesel extended his hand, more than a little gratified by the fact that Kimberly hadn’t really released him. He was confused when the woman in front of him tittered to herself.

 

“You didn’t tell me he was a _charmer!_ I’m Kim-Kim’s mom, Kevin. Call me Anne.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, ma’am.” Diesel managed to say, feeling like an idiot. _She told you that her siblings were younger than her, stupid!_

 

“Likewise! I’ve heard great things.” Anne smiled like Kimberly, Diesel noticed absently, or more accurately Kimberly smiled like Anne.

 

“All probably false, but I appreciate you softening the blow.” Diesel teased Kimberly.

 

“Oh my _God_ Kim-ber-ly, you didn’t tell us he was a _Clydesdale_.” The owner of the new voice had just emerged from the kitchen, and yeah, _that_ would be the younger sister. Complete with off-the-shoulder sweater and makeup applied in experimental fervor.

 

“Amy, don’t be rude!” Anne scolded while Diesel tried his hardest to muffle his laughter with his arm. _A_ _ **Clydesdale**_ _._ That was a new one on him, he’d have to tell Razor.

 

“No harm done, ma’am, I’m used to hearing much worse.” He cocked an eyebrow in the direction of Amy, taking in how her eyes were narrowed at him. “I get it.” He said simply, and her shoulders relaxed a fraction. “Whatever questions you have, I’ll try my best to answer them.”

 

“Oh honey, _please_ stop glaring. Your face will get stuck like that.” Anne chided Amy like she hadn’t been giving Diesel the same look not five minutes prior.

 

A lanky, brown-haired man with thick glasses came wandering in from what Diesel assumed was the living room, carrying a cup full of pretzels. He started visibly at the sight of the… _Clydesdale_ in the entryway, nearly dropping his pretzels. “Oh! Hello, hello! You must be Kevin.” He fumbled the cup for a second until Kimberly finally rescued him, scooping the plastic out of his hand so he could properly greet Diesel with a firm handshake. “I’m Daniel, the Dadinator around these parts.”

 

“It’s great to meet you, sir.” Diesel didn’t mean to sound so stiff, he was pretty sure that Anne was the one who kept the gate in this household. He just wanted to make a decent first impression ( _for once in my life,_ _ **please**_ ).

 

Daniel immediately waved off the formality, smiling down at his daughter still cozied into Diesel’s side. “Our little Kimbles seems to have taken quite the shine to you, Kevin! Her and Anne have been hard at work most of today making the traditional Christmas fare. You just missed the before-dinner carols!”

 

“I’m pretty sure my singing could destroy the most ravenous of appetites.” Diesel chuckled, shaking his head. “Where should I hang my coat?”

 

“Ah yes, the infamous coat!” Daniel winked at his oldest daughter, who rolled her eyes at him. Diesel, on the other hand, felt his face heat. His jacket would be a topic of conversation now or later, he was sure of it. “There’s hooks by the door, Kevin. Hats off indoors, Anne is very firm on that.”

 

“Oh, of course.” Diesel quickly yanked his trucker cap off.

 

“Wait!” A young boy with a mop of brown curls came skidding out of the living room, his socks squeaking on the hardwood floor. There was a tense moment where Diesel waited for the crisis to strike, but then the boy managed to catch himself before he fell. “Wait, I want to see the truck! Hat back on! Coat back on!” He demanded, making Diesel snort in disbelief.

 

“Jeff! Manners!” Daniel scolded, giving Diesel an apologetic look. “Sorry, he's kind of a mile a minute kid.”

 

“He's excited. I get it.” Diesel put his hat back on while Jeff hopped anxiously from foot to foot. “Ask your parents first, okay?” The little boy grinned excitedly, already mid-turn to beg his father to let him go see the huge rig parked out front.

 

…

 

After dinner and the cleanup, Jeff (sporting a crisp new Wolf Packing ballcap) headed up to bed without being asked. He was of the impression that the sooner he went to bed, the sooner Santa would come and the sooner he could open presents.

 

Daniel passed out glasses of egg nog, dosed with healthy splashes of cognac and rum. Except for Amy's, to the obvious disappointment of the self-proclaimed _almost seventeen-year-old_. While Anne was distracted at the counter Diesel watched Kimberly let her little sister have a sip, barely keeping himself from laughing aloud when Amy made a disgusted face.

 

“Alright Kevin, we want the whole sordid tale from you.” Anne said as her cherry winks made their rounds.

 

Diesel almost choked on his cookie. “'Scuse me?”

 

“They want you to tell the, uh...” Kimberly trailed off, going an attractive shade of pink.

 

“The epic story! Give us the rescue from your point of view.” Daniel urged, his glasses a little crooked. “It's not every day we have a real live knight at the table, after all!”

 

_Oh God, they want a_ _**retell** _ . Diesel took a healthy swig of the egg nog to fortify his resolve. Telling stories with Razor in a filthy bar somewhere was one thing. This was something  _ entirely _ different.

 

“So uh, once upon a time, I stopped at a little dive that’s out of business now.” Diesel glanced at Kimberly. “Saw this lovely lady standing outside and I didn’t think much of it, figured she was having a smoke. I head inside to chat up the clerk, get all the gossip.” Diesel cleared his throat. “I’d taken another woman from this particular stop previously. But that had been a while back, folks change. I didn’t think I’d hear a sales pitch again.”

 

“Sales pitch?” Anne’s voice trembled a little.

 

“I broke his nose. Should have broke his whole face.” Diesel muttered, feeling Kimberly’s fingers lace through his own. “I saw her move like she was going to head to the trucks that had just come in, I didn’t want to make a scene. Wrapped my arm around her, probably scared the daylights out of her because I’m…well, I’m a big guy and I know it must have looked bad. I’d just broken a guy’s nose!”

 

“We’ve dealt with him in court. He deserved whatever you did to him and more.” Daniel grumbled, taking another sip of his egg nog.

 

“So what then?” Amy asked, her eyes huge. Diesel had to bite back a smile.

 

“Brought her to another stop to shower and eat, took a nap, drove to the last stop and got into a fistfight.” Diesel shrugged. “Guy was claiming ownership. Sometimes the uh, young guys get possessive. Kimberly is nobody’s property. So I straightened him out.” He licked the corner of his mouth absently, where his lip had been split during the fight. “We had a nutritious breakfast of…hell, I think it was Spam?”

 

“Spam, chips and Coke.” Kimberly supplied helpfully.

 

“Yeah. _Not_ breakfast food. Took another sleep, drove through the night and arrived safe and sound on your doorstep.” Diesel knew he was paraphrasing a _bit_ , but he wasn’t exactly about to tell her parents that he’d spent a good chunk of the ‘sleep’ time with his mouth buried between the legs of their eldest daughter. Hell, he and Kimberly hadn’t even been _dating_ , he just knew that she needed it to be safe going forward. _Oh, I was all noble intentions_ , he thought wryly.

 

“Why didn’t you come in?” Anne asked, “At least let us thank you!”

 

“You have to understand my side of this, ma’am.” He felt so dumb saying it now. “I…I didn’t want her feeling like she owed me. Didn’t want to be like the folks she’d interacted with before. I left before I could think better of leaving.” He straightened his shoulders. “And then I was a wreck for the better part of a year.”

 

He heard Amy sigh dreamily and he wanted to laugh because of course, lovesick brooding _would_ be something to catch the teenager’s attention. It definitely sounded much more glamorous than, ‘ _I attempted to start my promising career as an alcoholic_ ’.

 

“But you guys know how that story goes.” Diesel said quietly, his fingers twined with Kimberly’s under the table. “This one braved a cold winter’s night, gave me some grand speech about making her own choices.” He teased, boldly nuzzling her cheek with his nose. “I’ll be forever grateful.”

 

“It was worth it to find you again.” Kimberly murmured, smiling up at him and oh Jesus, her _parents_ were right there, a minor was in the room--

 

Diesel had to tear his eyes away from her before he did something wildly inappropriate, clearing his throat again to buy himself some time. Because now came the part that he had been dreading all night. “Daniel, Anne…I understand if you two would rather that I just hop into my rig and never come back. A lot of terrible things happened that never needed to all because of guys like me, so I honestly underst-” Anne rose to her full height, which was…not very tall, but the look on her face gave Diesel pause.

 

“You’re part of this family. You would be whether you got together with Kimberly or not.” Anne’s voice was soft steel. Diesel could see where Kimberly got her resolve. “You brought our daughter back safely. The police had essentially given up. All they had to go on was some CCTV footage from the last gas station she had been in, and obviously that was many, _many_ miles from that… _terrible_ place.” Her lower lip quivered. “We didn’t want to lose hope, but when you have police officers telling you that your case is a lost cause, that ‘ _young women disappear all the time due to trafficking_ ’, it…it can be hard to stay positive.”

 

Daniel’s hand rested on the small of his wife’s back. “Waking up on Christmas morning with Kimbles on the doorstep was…I don’t think I’ll ever forget that.”

 

“Yeah, and she was wearing your jacket!” Amy recalled brightly. “A token, like old knights.”

 

Diesel blinked, a little overwhelmed. Regardless of what good he’d done, he had been bracing himself for when they would tell him to fuck right off. He was a _trucker_. He hated to think of it like that, with the unwarranted poison suburbanites tended towards, but he _was_ of the same profession as most of her abusers.

 

Anne maneuvered around the table and pulled him into a hug that was the most maternal thing he’d ever experienced. “You’re not like them, Kevin. You listened to our baby, kept her safe and brought her home.” She _patted_ his hair and yeah, yep, there was the lump in his throat. He was a _grown man_. “We’re so thankful you looked out for her.”

 

“She’s a human being.” Diesel said thickly. “I did what anyone else with a shred of decency would have done.”

 

“Mom, I think you’re smushing him.” Kimberly, obviously sensing his distress, swooped in to save the day. Anne immediately apologized, settling back down beside Daniel and dabbing at her eyes with a paper napkin.

 

Diesel huffed out a breath, giving Kimberly’s hand a grateful squeeze. “I’d like to formally ask permission to date your daughter.” He began cautiously. Across the table, Amy looked like she was about to dissolve into another sigh at the trepidation in his voice. “I would be gone for a week or so at a time. Maybe longer hauls if the pay is good. I-I have my own apartment, I promise I’m not trying to skim off of you for a place to crash between trips. I also know Kimberly still has college to get done and I’m not trying to get in the way of that.” Diesel felt out of breath, terrified. “I…care about Kimberly a hell of a lot and I-”

 

“Honey please, you’re going to pass out if you don’t take a second.” Anne looked _far_ too amused. “How long have you been rehearsing this pitch?”

 

“Most of the ride here.” Diesel admitted, staring down at his forgotten glass of egg nog. “Over and over until it was right, ma’am.”

 

“Kimbles is a big girl, Kev. She can make her own choices.” Daniel said gently.

 

“I didn’t want either of you thinking that I was going behind your backs. Figured asking permission formally was the way to go.” Hope flared bright in Diesel’s chest. “I uh…Kimberly?” He floundered for a second, trying to wrap his head around the fact that this good thing wasn’t being ripped out from beneath him.

 

“Yes, Kevin?” Kimberly rested her head on his shoulder, giving him a smug look. And here he was, Big Daddy Cool, Diesel Power, Kevin Goddamn Nash reduced to opening and closing his mouth while all his carefully-planned words evacuated his brain.

 

“I…” Diesel swallowed hard. Got to his feet, pulled her up with him. Cupped her face so it was just them, no audience. “I care about you more than I’ve ever cared about anyone in my life. I want to give this a serious try, Kimberly.” He pressed his forehead to hers. “You interested in giving me a go? It’s not going to be easy, we both know that. It’s going to take a _lot_. Communication and patience and…shit, say something, _please_ interrupt me, I’m dying of nerves here.” He begged.

 

Kimberly raised an eyebrow, looking bemused. “I didn’t really think that you had to ask.” She laughed, rubbing her forehead against his own. “Anybody who tries to drag me away from you is going to have a rough time. Two or a hundred men, hell, _more_ than a hundred, it doesn’t matter. Okay?”

 

“Okay.” Diesel knew he was smiling like an idiot, but he hardly cared at the moment.

 

“Kiss already!” Amy snapped, folding her arms across her chest and pouting when her mother scolded her. Diesel chuckled, his heart still hammering wildly against his ribs.

 

“I’d hate to disappoint.” Kimberly gave him a look of feigned shyness from beneath her lashes and _oh_ , that was a _good_ look if Diesel’s body had anything to say about it.

 

He exhaled hard, trying to ground himself. “’Course.” He gave her a quick peck on the mouth, losing his fight with laughter at her incredulous expression. “Only teasing, sweetheart, only teasing.” Diesel finally relented when she wouldn’t stop giving him that _look_. She caught the front of his sweatshirt and dragged him down for a real kiss, one that they _probably_ shouldn’t be having in front of her parents and younger sister. Diesel’s common sense had taken a back seat to his relief however, and he kissed back just as fiercely.

 

“ _So_ rad.” Amy murmured enviously. “Just like the books.”

 

“What _books?_ ” Daniel sputtered and Kimberly started giggling into Diesel’s mouth, effectively ending their kiss. “If I find out you’ve been reading those trashy novels again-”

 

“They’re _romantic!_ ” Amy protested.

 

“Romantic _trash_.” Daniel huffed.

 

“Hey, it’s better that she knows what she wants, right?” Kimberly reasoned, unable to keep from laughing at the expression on her father’s face.

 

Anne nudged her husband pointedly, a little giggly herself. “Daniel, let the girl have fun. At least she’s reading, right?”

 

…

 

“May I walk you to your car?” Kimberly teased while Diesel stood awkwardly on the front steps.

 

“Didn’t want to ask.” He mumbled, jumping a little when she kissed him on the cheek.

 

“Thanks for letting Jeff poke around in the cab. I know it meant a lot to him.” She said, looping her arm through the crook of his elbow and laying her head against his shoulder. She couldn’t understand why he had been so nervous inside, but whatever the reason it had been more than worth it to watch him light up after she kissed him.

 

“I kinda’…promised to take him for a spin tomorrow. As long as the weather holds.” Diesel winced when she looked up at him. “He’s a good kid.”

 

“One of the best I know.” Kimberly smiled. “How are you doing? I’m sure tonight was…well, a lot. Just making sure you’re okay.”

 

Diesel paused midway through opening the door of the cab. “It was a lot, but I’ve got a lot to get used to.” He offered her that lazy smile. “Your folks didn’t need to be that nice to me. I can handle some punishment, sweetheart.”

 

“Would you believe that’s what they’re like _normally?_ ” Kimberly asked dryly. “It’s pretty rad.”

 

“Damn.” Diesel seemed at a loss, so Kimberly slipped past him to climb up into the cab.

 

“C’mon, the sooner we go to sleep the sooner we can open presents!” She urged.

 

Diesel shuddered all over, his eyes narrowing. “I dunno’ about that. Pretty sure I’ve got something to unwrap _before_ bedtime.” He replied playfully, following her up into the cab and pulling the curtains across the windshield after he shut the door behind him. “Shit, I should have started it before we came out. My bad, Kimberly.”

 

“Looks like we’ll have to cuddle for warmth.” Kimberly laughed when he groaned loudly. “Naked, skin to skin so that the heat can distribute properly. You know.”

 

“It sounds more like you’ve been reading your little sister’s trashy books.” Diesel pointed out.

 

“Who did you think got her into them?” Kimberly asked airily, unzipping her coat. Diesel shook his head, silently watching her every move with a heat that raced down Kimberly’s spine. Kimberly shed her jacket and _immediately_ regretted it, the truck was not warm in the slightest. She crossed her arms over her chest, shivering a little.

 

Diesel surged against her, pinning her to the passenger seat with his hands on her shoulders and his mouth on her own. “I’ll warm you up. This…oh my _God_ , Kimberly, _fuck_.” He growled out the swear, shaking fingers groping her through her turtleneck.

 

Kimberly couldn’t help her needy whimper, draping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for another kiss. “Missed you, missed you so much.”

 

“You just saw me the other-“ He paused at her look. “Okay yeah, who am I fooling here? I didn’t see you for almost a year and it was _awful_. I’m not letting you go again.” Diesel promised, yanking off his hat and tossing it over his shoulder somewhere. “Pants off, I need…c’mon, lift your hips.”

 

Kimberly eagerly obliged, laughing when he fumbled with the button on her jeans. “Through the loop, you _know_ how to do this.”

 

“Don’t you sass me, sweetheart.” Diesel grunted, “Nothing funny about these nerves. Holy shit. We’re dating.” He shook his head, sliding her pants down her legs and jumping a little when she yelped. “What, too much?”

 

“Seat is…very cold.” Kimberly squeaked.

 

“I know.” Diesel teased his thumb over one of her nipples through her turtleneck and she arched up into his touch helplessly. He knelt between her legs and the cold faded to a back corner of Kimberly’s mind, her attention absorbed by this huge man who should have been terrifying. “Still alright?” Diesel asked, resting his temple on her thigh while he looked up at her. She nodded and his eyes softened. “Good.”

 

“Good.” Kimberly echoed, feeling ludicrous for being nervous. She cupped his jaw and Diesel closed his eyes, leaning into her touch. “Be gentle.”

 

“Absolutely.” Diesel slipped her panties off and nudged her thighs apart again, then moved her hand to the back of his head. “You know what to do, sweetheart.” He murmured, mouthing the words on her thigh. “You’re in charge here.”

 

He pressed a kiss to her stomach and Kimberly ran her fingers through his hair, forgetting about her nerves as Diesel watched her slick collect for a second or two.

 

“ _God_ , you’re so _fucking_ beautiful.” He muttered finally, sounding dazed. He spread her open with his fingers, the look of greed on his face making Kimberly’s hips twitch up. “Shouldn’t make you wait. Shouldn’t do it.” Diesel continued, walking his fingers up her torso to tweak her nipple through her shirt again.

 

“ _Oh!_ Please, Kevin!” Kimberly begged, making him rumble in his chest. “Please, please please I was so good, please-”

 

“That kiss in front of your parents is what you define as _good?_ ” Diesel asked incredulously. “I could have ripped my Levis with my cock, you tease.”

 

“P-Please, _please_ I’ve been wet all night, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, need you so much--” Kimberly kept begging, desperate at this point. And he could tell, of _course_ he could tell, her panties had been soaked through!

 

She felt his jaw tense when she tugged on his hair, and he rewarded her _finally_ with a stroke of his tongue on her clit. “You are so _fucking_ wet, oh my God.” Diesel _moaned_ out, the noise low and ragged. “Sweetheart, Kimberly, oh my God, you’re so beautiful.” His facial hair tickled her thigh, rubbing a little harder when he resumed his previous activity. “I’m gonna’ take good care of you.”

 

Kimberly sighed, rolling her hips against his mouth. “ _Yes_.” Their time together the other night hadn’t been _nearly_ enough to make up for their long period of separation. She reached out to him and he responded with gentle noises of reassurance kissed into the skin of her thighs, _yes I’m here_ , _yes I’m real_.

 

The Kevin who haunted her dreams, slipped into her bedroom and brought her to the brink of completion didn’t hold a candle to the Diesel of reality. His teeth, his tongue, his _fingers_ , all working in unison to coax an orgasm from her quivering form. She was hot all over her body, aching sweetly with the work of wanting him.

 

“Give it to me, sweetheart.” Diesel growled. “I want it and you _will_ give it to me, come on my face, come on my _fucking_ face-”

 

Kimberly cried out, her fingers digging into his scalp as the tension in her stomach broke. Diesel hungrily lapped up her slick, his eyes locked with hers while she came. “Kevin--” She panted when she could speak again. “Bunk?”

 

“Yeah?” Diesel asked, sliding his index finger across his chin and making a lazy show out of licking it clean. Oh, _that_ was nice. Kimberly felt her face flush. “I was having a pretty good time here, but I suppose…” He got to his feet, and then pulled her upright. “How’s your legs?”

 

“How do _you_ think?!” Kimberly sputtered, clinging tightly to his shirt so she didn’t collapse. Stupid, _stupid_ legs!

 

Diesel grinned, obviously pleased with himself. “So once we move to the bunk…” He drawled, tugging the partition aside. “How do you want round two to go?”

 

“I’m riding you.” Kimberly said quickly, before she could lose her nerve.

 

Diesel made a sound like he’d been punched in the stomach, kissing her hard. “ _Shit_ Kimberly, I could get used to this.” He groaned when he pulled back, running a hand through his hair.

 

Kimberly sat down on the bunk and crossed her legs, giggling at his expression when she made a ‘come-hither’ gesture with her finger. “Too much?”

 

“ _Never_.” He stripped his shirt off and climbed over her until she laid down, massive body on full and _obvious_ display. “Undo my jeans? Please.” He asked, shivering like he couldn't help it when she dragged her fingers over the dark trail of hair on his stomach. “God, _God_ , Kimberly.”

 

Kimberly boldly slid her fingers down into his boxers, loving the heft of his cock in her hand. Diesel's head lolled forward when she stroked him, his hips rocking down into her hand. She rubbed her thumb over the head of his cock and Diesel swore, his hands clenching restlessly into the blankets.

 

“ _God_ don’t tease, with your tits all snug in that shirt, _fuck_ don’t _tease_ me.” He snarled. Kimberly undid his jeans and pushed them down his hips, making him grit out another swear.

 

“You like my breasts in this shirt?” Kimberly asked, loving the sensation of having him at her mercy. “Nice _tight_ little turtleneck. Bra is uncomfortable though.”

 

“Get rid of it.” Diesel said curtly. “Hop up onto me and I’ll unhook it for you.” He patted his hip in the least subtle manner possible, offering her that lazy grin. “I live to serve.”

 

“You're impossible.” Kimberly stuck her tongue out and Diesel rolled onto his back, shifting his weight until she could straddle him properly. He was still snickering to himself and so Kimberly sank down onto his cock without any warning. _That_ got his attention and shut him up all in one fell swoop. “Well?” She sighed after a minute of just enjoying the feeling of his cock in her. “My bra?”

 

Diesel's fingers raked firmly over the skin of her back, making her arch against him. “ _Fuck_ , yes.” Diesel grunted, fumbling to undo the hooks on her bra. “That's right, fuck down onto me, ride me into a fucking  _ lather _ sweetheart.”

 

Kimberly caught a handful of his hair and tugged his head up a little so he could watch the way his cock stretched her deliciously. “See what you do to me, Diesel?” She crooned, not really sure where this behavior was coming from but  _ more _ than satisfied with the results. 

 

Diesel's eyes widened and the large man's jaw tensed yet again. “God, Kimberly...do you have any  _ fucking _ idea-” He shook his head and grasped her hips. “All those nights I spent alone, drinking or fucking my fist while thinking about having my mouth and hands all over you, thinking about burying myself in this sweet little  _ pussy-- _ fuck, having you here, and you're  _ real _ and we're...I mean, you're the best gift I've ever been given.” He admitted fiercely, getting her to squirm as he pinned her to his hips and bucked up.

 

“You're the best thing that's ever happened to me.” Kimberly shifted her pelvis in his grip, arching  _ just _ so against the deep thrusts of his hips. “You saved me, Kevin.” She slid her hands up to her breasts, teasing herself through her shirt. 

 

Diesel rumbled in his chest, cupping the back of her neck and tugging her down to touch their foreheads together. The intense look in his eyes took her breath away. “You saved  _ me _ , don't get it twisted sweetheart.” He gritted out, carding his other hand through her hair. “Beautiful, precious fucking... _ beautiful _ woman. Best thing in my life. Don't know what I did, but I'll be damned if I ever let you go again.” 

 

“Kevin I'm so close-” Kimberly begged. “Come with me, please please-” Her eyes kept rolling back but Diesel urged her to maintain eye contact, keeping their foreheads together. Her blonde hair curled around his face, muting the outside world to nothing but his eyes, his mouth, that lazy smile firmly in place as she rode him hard.

 

“Come for me, sweetheart.” He murmured tenderly, cupping her jaw and kissing her. “You come first, Kimberly, come for Diesel like a good girl.”

 

Something about that phrase struck a chord in the young woman and she tensed down on his cock. Her hands clutched vaguely at his shoulders as everything faded out and she broke apart with a hungry cry muffled by his mouth. Diesel moaned along with her as he pumped his cock in and out one last time before he came as well, and he wound his arms around her tightly.

 

“Stay with me.” He breathed in her ear.

 

“L-Like I can even move--” Kimberly gasped.

 

“Not just now.” Diesel's voice was so quiet. “Once you're done with...y'know, the important stuff, college. Stuff. If you're still interested in me. Please...stay with me.”

 

“Kevin...” Kimberly barely managed to sit up, her stomach still quivering. “ _ Nothing _ could separate us after all of this, as far as I'm concerned.” She panted, trying to get her hair back under control.

 

“You really mean that?” Diesel asked tentatively, his fingers stroking through her hair and soothing her back down against his chest.

 

“Absolutely.” Kimberly answered firmly, pressing a trail of exhausted kisses over his pectoral. Diesel fell silent, reaching a hand out to hit play on his boombox and then pulling the blanket up over the both of them. Kimberly nuzzled into his chest, thoroughly warm and more than a little tired out. 

 

“ _ If I had another chance tonight _ ...” The tape carried on softly, and Kimberly snickered into Diesel's chest.

 

“What?” Diesel mumbled.

 

“This song, you lovesick  _ nerd _ .” She yawned widely. “Figured you would have gone with the other tape, the  _ Just Tell Me You Love Me _ tape.”

 

“Wasn't feeling the England Dan last night.” Diesel held her a little tighter. “Thank you.”

 

“I'm pretty sure that's still supposed to be my line. Until I throw down with some big scary guy in a Mack truck on your behalf, of course.”

 

“Seriously, Kimberly.” Diesel cupped her chin again so he could see her eyes. “Thank you. You're the best present a guy could ask for.” Kimberly flushed at the praise and he smiled slowly, nudging her nose with his own. “C'mon, the sooner you go to sleep, sooner you get to open your presents.”

 

“Mm, pretty sure Christmas came early-”

 

“I held off as long as I could!”

 

“That's not actually what...oh my God,  _ Kevin _ , you're ridiculous.”

 


End file.
